


Red & Blue *NEEDS EDITING*

by SootyEchoBelleCoraline



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SootyEchoBelleCoraline/pseuds/SootyEchoBelleCoraline
Summary: She was a killer, but she also was a puppet on strings, the only way of escaping was to end her boss. Lexi leaves NYC for Virginia to work with the CIA to find the other girls in the program, but returns with some news for Jamie, soon enough, her past catches up with her. Could Lexi ever live a normal life with Jamie?





	1. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAST:
> 
> Elizabeth Olsen as Lexi
> 
> Ruby Rose as Ruby
> 
> Tom Selleck as Frank Reagan
> 
> Donnie Wahlberg as Danny Reagan
> 
> Bridget Moynahan as Erin Reagan
> 
> Will Estes as Jamie Reagan
> 
> Len Cariou as Henry Reagan
> 
> Sami Gayle as Nicky Reagan
> 
> Vanessa Ray as Eddie Janko
> 
> Amy Carlson as Linda Reagan
> 
> Marisa Ramirex as Maria Beaz
> 
> Tony Terraciano as Jack Reagan
> 
> Andrew Terraciano as Sean Reagan
> 
> Iain Glen as Hunter
> 
> Jamie Dornan as Christian
> 
> Grace Fulton as Clara
> 
> Adelaide Kane as Eletrra
> 
> Unknown male model as Jordan
> 
> Unknown female model as Marzia
> 
> Jamie Camill as Antonio
> 
> Kristina Pimenova as Rosa
> 
> Unkown little boy as Lorenzo

"You have the right to remain silent. If you do say anything, what you say can be used against you in the court of law” he spoke, grabbing the silver handcuffs and placing them around her wrists, clicking them tight.

“Danny I can explain” she cried out feeling the metal click tightly around her wrists

“You have the right to consult with a lawyer and have that lawyer present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you if you so desire” he continued to speak the words of the law before pulling her close and whispering in her ear “you have a lot of explaining to do, especially to Jamie”

“Trust me, Danny, I will explain everything to everyone, and you’re probably going to thank me for what I have been doing” she explained, the cold New York air hitting her face, as the dark night made the stars sparkled, the red and blue flashing lights on the police cars glowed on everyone’s face, the reflections in their eyes.

“Thank you? You’ve been killing men, dozens of them, the worst thing; lying to my brother, he’s already been heartbroken once, and now he is going to be heartbroken again” the older brother explained, knowing how upset Jamie would be the second time once he found out. But something clicked in her head.

“One, I didn’t leave him Danny” she explained, before the car door opened and she was shoved in, Danny’s face in hers “No but you will be going to prison for life, did you think about that?” he asked before slamming the car door shut.

Leaning her head against the head seat, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, turning her head to the side looking at the building that stood. The building was a large apartment block, modernised, windows on every piece of wall, though some of them were only a window you could see out of and not in. Her eyes glanced to the man on the ground, splayed on the concrete, his head caved in with the pool of blood around his body. That was an accident, he was never meant to fall out of the window, he was aimed to the other window that acted like a wall, but the place was covered in wires, he just...tripped, his fault. The front passenger side opened revealing Danny’s partner; Detective Maria Baez.

“So it was you all this time? I’m impressed, but not in a good way” she spoke out, her big lips glossy with lipstick.

“Thanks...I guess” she sighed before closing her eyes. She then opened them a few seconds after seeing a man in one of the windows on one of the floors, focusing her eyes; she noticed the man was holding a gun aiming at the car that she was in. Widening her eyes she leaned over. “There’s a shooter aiming at the car!” she shouted. Maria frowned before leaning forward and seeing the man aiming the gun at the car. She quickly got out and grabbed her own gun and started shooting. The man was too far up and her bullets were missing. The man re-aimed and started firing at the car; Lexi quickly ducked and hoped the bullets would miss. But one shot echoed and no more shots were fired. The sound of metal hitting metal stopped, and Lexi managed to calm down. Someone then knocked on the car window where Lexi’s head was at. Looking up, she saw Maria giving the thumbs up to let her know she was okay. Sitting up slowly, she sighed, but froze still, seeing the one person she didn’t want to see. Jamie. He looked at her, broken, horrified, but Frank stood beside him, look of accomplishment on his face. Looking down, Danny got into the car, slamming the car door shut and sighing.

“Look at me” he spoke slightly calm but with order “LOOK AT ME!” he shouted, before looking up at his angry face. Danny was the hot headed Reagan, while Jamie was the calm but easily broken one. “See my brother out there? Look at his face, look at what you have done to him, I hope every time you open your eyes you see his broken face, that’s going to haunt you forever when you’re rotting in jail”

“Danny...I’m not on her side but you need to be aware that behind every criminal there is a story, let’s get her to the station and sit down with her” Maria suggested. Danny looked at her, raising his eyebrow before making the car move. The lights, faces and buildings past her window, usually a night drive in New York is beautiful, lights from billboards or restaurants and clubs, and faces of people having fun, but it was reversed for Lexi, lights from police cars, faces of horror and disgust.

The interview room was bare; dark grey walls made of a stone material but too soft for plain concrete, but the floor was covered in a PVC anti slip material. The silver metal table loose from the fixings from the floor, matching the silver metal chair to make it uncomfortable for criminals to sit down, and a loop of metal on the table that made sure Lexi couldn’t move her hands or the handcuffs that were attached.

The room was empty and she was slowly getting bored and a very numb bum. The door opened revealing Danny. This was going to be fun, the police detective who happened to be a hot head and her ex boyfriend’s older brother.

“So Amelia Parker, where shall we start?” he asked sitting down with a file of papers.

“For start, my name isn’t Amelia Parker, its Lexi Thorn, or the longer version, Alessa Luminita Kehlani Thorn I had to change it so if anyone asked Jamie about Lexi, he would have no idea” she informed him. Danny raised his eyebrow, before giving out a loud sigh, running his large hand through his thin brown hair in frustration.

“Anything else you want to inform us about...Lexi?” he asked

“I killed those men for good reason Danny”

“Good reason? You killed men for no reason!”

“No true. Those men were kidnappers, molesters, rapists, drug dealers and murderers, anything bad they did, and none of those were actually on the police radar, they were hidden, and it was my job for me to find them and get rid of them since the police didn’t know or weren’t doing their job”

“Well...I am doing my job right now, arresting a murderer, or what we call, serial killer or hit woman, something like that”

“I prefer hit woman, sounds more... businessy” she smiled sarcastically at him before sighing in content. “What do you want me to tell you?” she asked. Danny looked at her and waited a few seconds.

“You could tell me everything from the start, but answer this first...everything you had with my brother, just over 2 years together, was that a lie?” he asked. Lexi looked up at him sad he would think that.

“No, everything with Jamie was real” she told him “I love Jamie, well...loved”

“Loved? Past tense, why?” he asked

“Because I know he doesn’t love me anymore, it’s all in the past” she informed him “I’m not saying love in present and future because that means I have hope for the relationship, and I know it’s dead”

“Damn right it is, so...let’s talk from the beginning” He spoke getting the tape recorder and pressing record.

“I’m only going to talk to Jamie” Motioning her head, Jamie was outside the room, watching, wearing normal clothes since he wasn’t on duty.

“No way” Danny spoke out

“Fine, then I will stay silent, I’m good at that” she said relaxing into the chair “at this rate, we are going to be here all day” she told him closing her eyes, trying to relax in the metal chair.

A frustrated sigh escaped Danny’s mouth, before the sound of a chair was being harshly pushed out on the floor, and the door opening and slamming shut. She wasn’t getting her hopes up; Jamie probably couldn’t stand the sight of her at the moment. Time was ticking, and her heart was thumping, she had never been so nervous about anything, but this time she was, her heart was like a prisoner rattling against her ribs as prison bars. The door opened, and she opened her eyes.

“I didn’t think you would ever talk to me” she told Jamie. His face told it all, his sad face; confusion, heartbroken and angry.

“To be honest, neither did I” he explained sitting down on the chair, placing his hands on the table, he then opened the file and looked at the photos “Wow, that’s some...art” he spoke. Glancing over she saw what the ‘art’ was, pictures of her victims. “Bullet to the head, simple, quick, not painful”

“I was actually going to have a signature killing style, one in the groin for pain and dirty old men, the chest for a slow painful death and the head to put them out of their misery, plus no sound to alert anyone, but the bullet to the head was simple, clean and no noise” she explained trying to be funny, because she knew, no one would believe her, and she wouldn’t be laughing in prison or wherever she was going.

“Okay let’s just get to it, tell me everything and I mean everything” he demanded pressing the record button after Danny stopped it.

“You should have popcorn, it’s going to be a long story” she told him

“I’m not going anywhere, now tell me how you became...this”

“How I became this hit woman? Gladly” she sighed in relief; she could finally tell someone her story of her killer life...


	2. Two

“It all started when I was 16 years old” she explained “I had a boyfriend, well I don’t really consider him a boyfriend to be honest”  
“What do you call him then?” Jamie asked raising his eyebrow at her  
“A waste of time, after a month of dating, he asked me to be his girlfriend”  
“And what did you say?”  
“Yes of course” she confirmed to him, before letting out a soft sigh “But it lasted for a few seconds”  
“And why is that exactly?” he asked  
“He thought a way of celebrating our relationship status was to have sex”  
“And did you?” Jamie asked again. He was starting to sound like Danny. And that wasn’t a good thing.  
“I was 16, virgin and underage, of course I didn’t, we dated for a month, and I wasn’t ready for that” she informed him, picturing the day like it was yesterday.   
She was in a medium sized bedroom, in a shape of a plain square, each corner filled up with something. In the middle of the room, a double sized bed, with plain dark blue duvet and matching pillows. Beside each side of the bed, dark brown wooden bed side tables with a lamp on one side and an alarm, with bright red digits glowing on the screen. Above the headboard, a picture of a motorcycle with bright neon paint splattered on it. Motorcycles were meant to be cool for boys.   
In front of the bed was a large plasma TV screen, on one side a book shelf, and on the other a shelf with random objects. Trophies from football competitions at school, and medals achieved from Sports Day and Best Improved Student. The wardrobe was on one side of the room, up against the wall, and beside a chest of drawers, both dark wooden brown. Spaces on the wall, covered up by some framed pictures against the cream painted walls, and dark blue carpeting. And on the ceiling, a black round light shade.  
Both Lexi and the boy sitting on the bed after another successful date; smiles all-round.  
“Okay, so what, did you say no?”  
“Yes, I said no. But he kept smiling, talking smoothly, and his fingers either on my shoulder, arm or legs. He kept trying to convince me, saying how he could make me feel good”  
“So he was pressuring you?”  
“Yeah, it felt like hours had gone by with the amount of sweet talking, but it’s when he crossed the line” Suddenly, Lexi froze up, she didn’t want to talk, because then she would remember it all, and it was a nightmare she wanted to destroy. Her stomach started doing handstands, cartwheels and flips, she felt bile rise to her throat. But breathing slowly, she closed her eyes and took her time, though the police wanted her to spill everything.  
“Ame- Lexi...How did he cross the line? You’ve gotta tell us everything, or me everything, I deserve it don’t I?” No matter the situation, he had to say that.  
“Don’t play that card, Jamie. I know I lied, but I had no choice. If you let me finish” she sighed, taking a deep breath. “His hand was on my thigh and going upwards, before he....” she froze up again, images coming back, bile rising in her throat  
“He what, Lexi?” Jamie was using a tone to pressure her to tell everything. But it was making her feel worse. “Come on, Lexi, you gotta tell us everything, I know it’s hard, but telling us everything, it will build the story” he stated, but she stayed silent. There was silence in the air, but he sighed in frustration. He was getting angry. His actions were bringing back memories of another situation. “Lexi” his tone of voice was getting louder, and Lexi was starting to break, before he sounded like Danny “LEXI!” he shouted.  
“HE TOUCHED ME!” She shouted before tears started flowing down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and put her head down in submission. Jamie shifted in the chair, clearing his throat. He felt awkward or felt bad, but he felt uncomfortable.  
“When...er...when you say he touched you....Look, I know you don’t want to talk about it, but we gotta get everything” he spoke softly.  
“He placed his hand on my crotch, is that what you want to hear? He placed his hand on my crotch and gave it a hard grip” she sighed.   
She never went to the police about this...  
“Jesus” Jamie sighed and looked down  
“Hey, at least it wasn’t worse than that” she shrugged, trying not to make a big deal out of it, but it was a big deal. She said no, he wasn’t taking no for an answer.  
“He sexually assaulted you, Lexi, or attempted. Sorry, finding it hard to actually realise someone did that to you” he sighed “He sexually assaulted you; did you go to the police about it?” he asked  
“Nope; I never told anyone, well I told my sister” she explained, that moment was hard. The biggest secret she had to keep. But they were twin sisters, fraternal. They would do anything for each other.  
“Which sister? Clara or Elettra?”  
“Clara. She is my twin after all. I told her to keep it a secret, because knowing our mum she would go to the police. And then it’s another court case. Already been to court; for the divorce and custody battle; it felt like I was going there months, and I didn’t want people staring at me, judging me”  
“They wouldn’t judge you for this-“  
“Of course they would Jamie. Most of my life during high school, I was called frigid, slut, whore. They called my whore and slut because my mum was on her 6th kid, thinking I was going to have that many, and people found out we broke up, it was mostly the high school bitches that called me those names...we are getting off course here” she sighed  
“Okay, so after he...touched you, what happened next?” Jamie asked softly.  
“I got off the bed, he followed suit, he moved closer to me, until I kicked him in the balls and ran out of the house...But being a teenage girl, instead of going home, I went to a cafe, local cafe. It was about nearly 9pm at night. I couldn’t go home, I was too emotional and I know questions would be asked. So I thought I was soak the tears and emotions up in hot chocolate” she sighed feeling exhausted “Then, that’s when my life changed forever, that’s how I got here” The brunette glanced around the room, before her eyes landed on the handcuffs. “A woman approached me, asking me if I was okay, I said I was fine, but she someone got me to spill everything. She felt sorry for me, felt angry that a boy could do that and get away with it. After talking for what it seemed like hours, she told me I had to learn how to defend myself, fight for myself. So she offered it to me”  
“Did you agree?” Jamie asked  
“Yeah, I was 16, stupid, upset, confused, and I wanted to defend myself. Next thing I know, I start feeling fuzzy, like I was drugged, well I was, I figured it out when she gave me a drink” she explained “next thing I know, I wake up in my mums house on the sofa, my mother in tears, the woman standing there with men in suits” she explained again “they told my mum I had been chosen to do what’s right for the public, they said today is the last day you will ever see your daughter, so say goodbye” she told him remembering everything “We couldn’t stop crying, they threatened my mum and my family, so they told me to pack, before I rejoined my mum downstairs. They told her if she told the police anything, then people will get hurt, they have their ways of finding out. Next thing, we were drugged, I woke up somewhere new. I woke up in a very fancy apartment. The apartment I was arrested at. I met the big boss, Christian Heaven. Basically he got to the shit, and told me I was going to work for him, I was chosen to become his next project, the hit woman” she sighed, slightly laughing “He told me, from my past of the assault and my biological dad having an affair, he wanted me to use those bad memories and put it to good use. I would kill bad men for him. Murderers, rapists, molesters, kidnappers, all that; any bad men that used crime against women”  
“Did you say no?” Lexi looked at him, like he was being stupid.  
“Yes, of course I said no. I started crying, I wanted to go home, but it was too late. He said I had no choice, either I work for him, and then everyone is safe, or go home and find people I love and care about hurt or killed. So I had no choice, and don’t say I did, I didn’t” she told him sighing. “I said yes, and then got guided by Christian, setting me up in a large apartment, and then from the age of 16 from 20, I trained, before making my official kill on my 21st birthday”  
“One way of celebrating” Jamie mumbled  
“Then I met you when I turned 22 and we dated for 2 years and a bit. Now you heard everything, happy?” she asked  
“Lexi...I had no idea” he sighed looking down  
“Because I couldn’t tell no-one, neither could my mum, I was stuck in a world, stuck in a nightmare” she sighed. She just felt like laughing, for no reason.  
“Answer me this, why did you get caught? If you have been doing this for a few years why now?” he asked, curious. Why now?  
“Because we had been together for 2 years and as far as I was concerned, I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life, I wanted to quit, for the sake of us both, for everyone...so I visited Christian. He didn’t take it too well”  
“What did he say?”  
“It wasn’t what he said Jamie, it was what he did. He pinned me against the wall and tried choking me to death until I said okay. After I left, I knew the only way to get out was to kill him...but people would be after me, I would be on the run, so I would have to get caught out, be in some sort of protection. But then I thought, I could go to prison, but maybe the CIA would be interested, or the FBI, or someone; someone who would want to find the rest of the girls in the programme, and the rest of the workers hunting them down, or hunting me down” she explained, it sounded ridiculous, but it was a plan she was going to try. “So after the decision, that’s when I came to see you, and that’s when...” she looked at him trying to trigger his memory on a certain fun night in the bathtub.  
“Oh right, yeah” he said, smiling slightly.  
“I had to wait for a case, a week went by or so. So when I was given a case, some Mexican guy in his 70’s, for many years he has kidnapped, molested, raped and killed girls, the youngest was 5. Christian’s words were to make it as gory and painful as I could. So instead of using a sniper, like usual, I bought a blade. I stuffed his mouth with socks, killed him in his testicles, sliding the blade down, then in the chest, and then the throat, before the skull. It was a mess. After I went to a pay phone and calling the police precinct”  
“Why did you do that?” he asked confused  
“I spoke in my Italian accent. I only speak that when arguing with someone or with my mother. Danny had never heard me speak Italian, only a few words, never an essay. They put me through to your brother, I gave him a tip off, and making sure he would get to the crime scene. Told him, I heard cries, someone breaking in all that stuff. At first he didn’t believe me, and then I convinced him. I left the scene and arrived at my place. The day after, today, when I came round to see you, my mum phoned, I spoke in Italian. I hoped they would drop me in it slightly. We would probably recognise the accent”  
“What did you do?”  
“So when I told you I had to pick my friend up from her date because her car is in the shop, I went to kill Christian. I arrived at my apartment, got ready and changed. Christian is always asleep 10:30pm every night. He likes his beauty sleep” she sighed, suddenly feeling tired. “Once I arrived, texted Danny, saying; ‘I’m sorry, killing him, it’s my only way out’. Provided him with the address. Found Christian, killed him, everyone else, and then left the building, Danny is arresting me. Here I am” she sighed in relief.  
She finally was able to tell how it happened. Yes probably took a few years to explain it, but Jamie knew, everyone knew.  
“To be honest, I don’t know what is going to happen to you” Jamie admitted, looking and feeling slightly sad.  
“That’s why I want a lawyer, and specifically I want to talk to the CIA, I know they would be interested in this, trust me. That’s my request, and something else”  
“What? Drink?”  
“No...Bin or something, I’m going to throw up” she groaned, turning pale. Jamie quickly left the room, earning questioning looks on Danny’s face and everyone else. Providing her with a bin, she emptied her stomach contents, before someone knocked on the door.  
“Lexi Thorn?” the man asked. He had grey hair, glasses, late 60’s.  
“Yeah, who’s asking?” she asked  
“Agent Clive Morner, currently the boss of the CIA, we are interested in your case, we have been watching you for years, and finally we can speak to you. We wanted to say thank you for what you did, but most importantly, we want you to work for us. Pack your bags, you’re moving to Washington D.C.”....


	3. 3

“Wait, Washington? That’s on the other side of the country!” she spoke shocked, confused and slightly stomach turning.

“You know your Geography” he chuckled slightly, looking at both Jamie and Lexi

“ Washington? But my family is here, my home is here?” she explained, protesting.

"Washington DC has the CIA building, we are very interested in this case. We want to help you gain back the good status, plus we want to make sure these girls are safe, and no one is after them, or that they won't go after anyone, in revenge or if they aren't right in the head. After you have helped us, you can return to your normal life, or continue working for us. We want to help you, help us...are you okay? You look a little pale”

“Yeah, I’m fine” she sighed to herself “So Washington?”

“Yes, the CIA are now dealing with this case, in order for you and you’re family to be safe, you need to leave NYC for a while”

“How will my family and friends are safe?” she asked, slightly confused, her brow rising.

“It’s estimated, when you’re away from people you love and care about, the bad guys will only be interested in chasing you. And they won’t dare to touch you since you’re in our custody” he explained, making slight sense. Nodding her head, she looked up at Jamie, who still had mixed emotions over the whole thing.

“Okay, I’ll do it, with one condition” she asked

“Anything” the agent smiled smoothing out his jacket

“Make sure my mum, my family, friends and the Reagan’s are safe. I don’t want any body going after them, I would never forgive myself” she asked hoping he would say yes.

“Deal, we will make sure we have eyes and ears on all of them”

“Thank you, that’s all I ask for, I think” she said, looking to her side wondering if there was anything else “I just want to get my stuff as well, and say goodbye to everyone. I haven’t seen my mum in like 4 years? Or bring her somewhere, I just wanted to say goodbye until you let me go” she asked “those are my conditions”

“Protection and goodbyes, we can do that” he nodded “once we have found all the girls, and made sure everything is safe, you may return to the city, but we will always have eyes on you” he explained “and there are conditions. You are not to handle any weapons, or become ‘Amelia’ as you call it. Anything associated with your former self, no longer allowed, break those rules, back to Washington forever”

“So...no prison?”

“No. We think it’s safer for you and others to be working with us. You can say some of your goodbyes now, and then we will take you to your apartment and then make your way on your flight” he nodded before turning around and leaving the room, leaving her and Jamie and silence.

“You’re really going?” he asked, looking heartbroken

“Yes...” she raised her eyebrow “why, shouldn’t I? I thought it was clear none of you want anything to do with me” she told him, getting confused by his words and emotions.

“I just...we’ve spent just over 2 years together, and I thought we were going to spend more time together, but you’re leaving now”

“Jamie...I have to leave, after everything, it’s what’s best...I don’t want to leave, but I have to. I’ll probably be back within a few months hopefully under a year” she explained. She had no idea how long it would take to find the rest of the girls. There were 7. The lucky number.  “But...I want you to move on Jamie. I’m not a good person”

“You had no choice” he blurted out. She was shocked that it finally sunk into someone.

“I had no choice, but I should of ran home instead” she told him before standing up, the door opened revealing the CIA agent, and the rest of the Regan’s, excluding the kids and Linda.

“Does she need a lawyer?” Erin spoke to Danny

“No it’s been dealt with, I don’t know how long I could have gone on with this case” he mumbled.

As the CIA agent took her handcuffed hands, he then turned to Danny. “The keys, she isn’t a criminal, she is an employee of the CIA, keys please” he asked holding out his hand. Danny sighed not wanting to do it, but he wasn’t a higher person now. Handing the keys over, she felt her hands being free. Flexing her hands she looked up frowning seeing someone being dragged in.

“Sir, we found him in the basement of the house, hiding” The young man spoke. Lexi frowned at him, tilting her head. She recognised him, he worked for Christian. And he was the man that assaulted her friend. Feeling her blood boil, she quickly launched for him and pinned him to the wall.

“WHERE IS SHE?” She screamed into his face “WHERE IS RUBY?” The man smirked at her, as she got pulled off by Danny.

“I have no idea what you are talking about” he shrugged, running his hands through his waxy black hair.

“You are the reason she ran away”

“No you are” he spoke, watching Lexi wriggle in Danny’s arms “All the girls scattered when you killed my boss”

“No. I called her before I killed Christian, she wasn’t answering. She wasn’t answering to anything, even if she was on the job, she would let me know, she was my best friend in the business. She told me you assaulted her, nearly raped her until she busted your balls”

“I did no such thing”

“You’re lying”

“No I am not. I begged her to tell Christian, but he would never believe us. His men were against actions towards women, you broke the rules. You were one of his best men, he would take your side, and she didn’t tell anyone because she was terrified. She has only her mum and me. Her mum’s all the way in Australia. She thought she would be safe. She ran away because she was scared that Christian would hurt her, or you!” she shouted getting emotional. She then managed to wriggle out of Danny’s arms “I’m fine. Just put him away” she sighed before looking at the CIA agent “I’m ready” she nodded, taking a deep breath.

“Lexi, wait!” Jamie shouted out coming from the room “Tell me something, why did you tell Danny and not me” he asked “you text Danny”

“Because, no offense, he is a detective, you’re a rookie. You don’t get on cases like Danny does. I know how dedicated Danny is at his job and protecting his family, as well as you. But Danny would be working on the case, I could tell him everything I know about the man I killed, everything. And I didn’t want either of us getting emotions in the way” she explained “It had to be Danny, I couldn’t let my own boyfriend arrest me, it wasn’t right” she explained “It might not make sense, but it makes sense to me” she informed him before turning to Danny “Promise me one thing”

Danny frowned, before sighing “Go ahead”

“Look after Jamie please” she told him “for me” she asked before being directed out of the police precinct to start her life in Washington DC.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi moves to Virginia to live near the CIA Headquarters instead of DC, but finds out very surprising news.

Lexi slid the silver key into the hole, before the sound of the door unlocking, opened the door revealing her lavish apartment. Walking through the hallway, she looked around sighing.

“I hope you don’t have a time limit, if you’re expecting me to move to Washington, everything is being boxed up and being moved” she warned them.  
“Don’t worry, we don’t expect you to grab things and get on the plane. We will pack everything up, there is a moving truck on its way, then we will use the company’s jet to fly us to DC” he smiled looking around “pretty impressive place you got here”  
“We made quite a lot of money for each kill” she explained sitting down on her fabric leather sofa.  
“How much exactly?” he asked  
“About 50 grand, it depended on the occupation of the target, if it was something like someone breaking into a woman’s house, or robbing her it would be 15 grand, 50 grand for murderers and rapists” she explained rubbing her head. She did not feel quite right.  
“That’s a lot, and how many kills have you done?”  
“I’ve lost count, I’ve killed men for a few years, probably one every week, so that’s a lot, but I don’t keep count, only the boss did” she sighed before standing up “I have some suitcases, I’ll pack all my clothes, do you have boxes?” she asked rubbing her face.  
“Yes, the moving truck has plenty of boxes, would you like to keep your furniture or sell it?”  
“Keep, I can’t be bothered to buy more furniture, might as well keep it all” she nodded “I’ll go pack” she said before wandering off, until a voice broke out. 

“Who is this Ruby girl?” the agent asked  
“Oh...er, she was my best friend during the time” she told him “we always hung out, she was the only person I could hang with, always there for me, and I was always there for her. Until a couple of months back, I lost contact with her, she left me a letter stating that the guy I attacked, he attacked her. She is a lesbian, he tried to...you know, he only got as far as touching her, until she broke his nose. She then ran away, left me the letter and I have no idea where she is. I’m worried about her”  
“We will find her. When you get to the CIA head quarters, she will be our first job” he nodded “take your time”.

Lexi nodded at him before continuing her mission to pack her suitcases. Entering her bedroom, she sat on the New York duvet double set, the mattress was foam, and it was the best bed. She remembered when she and Jamie spent the night together, several times on this bed. The bedroom was New York City themed with a touch of modernity. The headboard on the bed was a comfy Redcliffe buttoned style. The colours of the bedroom were white, black, and grey with a touch of pink, the bedside tables and chest of drawers along with a matching wardrobe where all mirrored modern style. The flooring was fluffy cream carpeting, with white walls, and a pink wall where the bed sat against. A flat screen TV hung on the wall directly in front of the bed, with scattered photo frames and a fake tulip vase on her bedside table from Jamie, ‘flowers that would never die, like this love’ that was his explanation. Two beside lamps on each side of the bed, phone on one side, alarm clock on the other. She was going to miss this bedroom; it would feel strange in a new place even with the same furniture. This was the room that her and Jamie would make love, now that was someone else’s turn to do the same.

Feeling her stomach flip, she rushed to the ensuite, and threw up her guts, groaning at the horrible taste. As she stopped, she glanced around the bathroom and eyed something, before shaking her head. 

It took a few hours to make sure that all her suitcases were packed; furniture was all moved into the moving van, until the whole apartment was empty.  
“Ready to go?” The Agent asked out  
“Yeah” she sighed gripping the fluffy panda bear her mother gave her for her 13th birthday, as she escorted herself out to the black SUV.  
“What happens when we arrive in DC?” she asked. The agent smiled at her.  
“We will show you you’re apartment, get everything moved in, and then let you have a week to yourself, get you settled down, we will then show you you’re new job” he assured her as the car drove on.

The jet ride was a quick one, it took under an hour. There was a slight issue with the location of where Lexi would be settled. There was a CIA building in Washington near the White House, but due to...security reasons and safety, they thought she would best work at the main headquarters in Langley, Mclean in Virginia. She wasn’t offended at all.  
The apartment was flashy but homey, it had the same tone as her old apartment, but it would never be the same. It took a day and a bit to get everything fitted, sorted and settled in. 

Food shopping was complete, sightseeing for shops that could become handy was all in her head, and a tour around the 

3 weeks est. later since being arrested.

She had been working for the CIA for a week, and it made her nervous, everyone was staring at her, but she knew why. Everyone knew why. Tracking down the girls would be harder than she thought, she had caught one, Maria, the youngest, hiding in a motel was easy to catch, and she still had a lot to learn. Once all the girls were caught, the CIA would help them, give them a low key job on computers doing paperwork, and give them a new life.

But Lexi had something else on her mind, something big, probably life changing. She was a week late. She thought it was down to stress, but things had changed, noticeable things.  
And now she was sitting on the toilet, watching the timer slowly count down, until the beeping bought her out of her thoughts. The bright pink cross slowly appeared on the test stick, as her stomach flipped again, emptying the contents into the toilet.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi goes back to NYC to see Jamie, revealing her secret. It doesn't go to plan and bumps into an old friend.

(An upcoming scene in this chapter, I was inspired by Fifty Shades Darker, when Ana sees Christian dominating Leila. When she leaves the apartment, she walks away instead of getting into the car. Along with that scene, Sia sings Helium during it, which I thought it slightly perfect for when Lexi walks away)

The building was modern, dark white, nearly grey walls, with windows lined with a thick black frame. His apartment was a couple of floors up. Her teeth bit down on her bottom lip, wondering if this was a good idea, but she couldn’t live with the secret knowing he didn’t know. It would kill her-emotionally.

Clutching her bag, she leaned her head back on the head rest of the black SUV. Breathing was making it worse; it made her stomach flip even more.

“You okay?” a manly deep voice asked. Lexi turned her head to the agent sitting beside her; black man, with a smooth layer of black hair, his brown eyes looking at her.  
“I feel like I am going to throw all my breakfast up” she told him, breathing slowly again  
“It’s expected” he told her “As much as we want you to be well and calm, we can’t stay in this car all day” he told her looking around “It’s best to get it over and done with” His head then made a gesture to get her attention of something or someone. Turning her head out the blackout window, she saw Jamie walking down the street, in his casual clothing. It was his day off, it had to be done on his day off, and she didn’t want to distract him from his work. “Now or never Miss Thorn” he told her. 

Lexi continued to watch Jamie walk up the street, heading to his apartment building, once he was in the building and the door closes, she had no chance. Quickly grabbing her mental state, she opened the car door, and slid out quickly, nearly messing it up.  
“Jamie!” She shouted softly to get his attention. He looked up seeing her, his eyes widening in shock and confusion. He was star struck, but not in a good way.  
“L-Lexi? W-what are you doing here?” he asked, his eyebrows furrowing as he got more confused.  
“I er...I had to see you Jamie. It’s important” she urged him  
“You should have called or something, I’m busy” he spoke, not wanting to deal with her  
“Today is your day off, I know that for sure, and you don’t have your family Sunday dinner until Sunday, so you haven’t got anything else important to do” she told him, letting out a sigh. He looked at her before sighing.  
“Fine, what do you need or want?” he asked raising his eyebrow.  
She couldn’t spill the words, she didn’t realise how hard it was to tell him. But she did have an idea. Opening her bag, she pulled out a brown large envelope, handing it to him. “Open it” she told him “...it’s nothing dangerous” she told him, her face blank with expression knowing he was worried what was inside.  
Taking the brown wallet, he opened it up slowly, frowning at the contents, before pulling a laminated picture out, staring at it, until he realised what he was looking at.  
“I’m pregnant, Jamie” she told him, letting the words flow out of her mouth now that he realised what he was looking at. It was an ultrasound of the baby growing inside her womb.  
“Y-you’re p-pregnant?” he asked, stuttering. He was shocked, so shocked he said the most stupid thing he could ever say to her “How do I know it’s mine?” he asked looking at her, instantly regretting it. Lexi looked at him shocked, her heart breaking for the second time, before getting angry, so angry; she quickly slapped Jamie across the face, and making sure a red mark would show up.

“I have only ever slept with two people in my life, you’re the second! 4 weeks ago approximately we had unprotected sex in the bath tub, I conceived from that” she told him fact wise “When I am with someone I am dedicated to them for days, weeks, months and years, I would never sleep with anyone out of hate or heartache, and you know why Jamie!” she said, before laughing as the tears ran down her face “The fact I came all the way from Virginia to your apartment to tell you I am pregnant with your child, and you turn around and ask if it’s even your baby, is beyond you. I know I lied to you, but I would never lie about a baby” she sighed looking down wiping her eyes “I should of stuck to my head thoughts and never of told you” she sighed before turning around facing the SUV, the agent opening the door. She stared at the black vehicle, but shaking her head and turning away and walking down the street.

“Miss Thorn!” the agent shouted “Miss Thorn!” he shouted again “Lexi!” he shouted again  
“Stop it! Just leave me alone, all of you!” she shouted as she continued to walk before she started running towards the only place she could go.

The door was locked, probably from the landlord. Peeking through the peephole, the apartment was still empty. She looked around trying to find something to open the door but she was in an empty apartment. She only had one thought on her head on how to get it and she didn’t care if she got in trouble for it. She was pissed and angry. Lifting her leg up, she kicked the handle of the door, busting it open.

The door swung open revealing the empty apartment, but it smelled. Frowning to herself, she quickly checked the gas in the kitchen finding it all off. Something smelled but she couldn’t pin point it. But something wasn’t right. Grabbing the pan from the stove which looked like it had been cleaned, she swung it around, but hit someone’s arm...not just someone.

“Ruby?” Lexi asked widening her eyes, placing the pan on the stove again, she pulled her friend in for a hug, tightly “I’ve been looking everywhere for you. How did you get in?” she asked frowning  
“Hair pins” she smiled at her “How did you know someone was here? You grabbed the pan to whack someone”  
“When I left my apartment, the pan was in the cupboard with the others, plus it smells of curry” she cringed “especially the pan”  
“I cleaned and sprayed the place, you must have a good sense of smell, like a pregnant woman” she joked, but Lexi looked at her in a way to let her know she was right. “Wait...you’re pregnant?” she asked widening her eyes.  
“Yeah” she smiled softly before sighing  
“Why the sigh?” Ruby frowned taking her hand and leading her to window sill, the only place you could sit down in the apartment.  
“I told Jamie I was pregnant, he asked if he was the father”  
“What a douche!” Ruby exclaimed feeling disgusted “Of course he’s the father, I know how much you loved him. So what happens now?” she asked  
“I have no idea. My plan was to come to NYC, tell Jamie, move back into my apartment, and raise the baby together”  
“When you say together?”  
“Either as a couple of civil parents” she told her, looking out the window of her apartment. She missed this view of NYC.  
“At least you’re thinking straight, so I guess it’s all on him now?” she asked “either he helps you or he stays away?” she suggested  
“Yeah, he has the scan and the pregnancy tests, and the doctors test as well” she sighed. She had to give all the evidence, all she could give  
“You gave him the tests which you peed on?”  
“They are in a plastic bag. I took a normal one, a pink cross came up, then I took a clear blue digital one, it confirmed that I was pregnant and 2-3 pregnant”  
“How long ago was that?” she asked

“Just over a week ago, it’s estimated I was a week pregnant when I got arrested, and then just over 2 weeks living in Virginia, that’s approximately 3 nearly 4 weeks in total, when I found out. I told the CIA, they booked me an ultrasound. We then had to arrange everything, and I had to make sure that Jamie was off when I told him, so I had to wait about 3 days, I had to sort some things out, tell my mum, get maternity papers sorted, all sorts of things”  
“At least you didn’t have to wait weeks to tell him, 3 days to tell him isn’t that bad”  
“Felt like forever” she sighed “Two weeks after sleeping with Jamie I was expected my period, it didn’t arrive, I thought it was stress, left it for another week, still nothing, but I was busy with the CIA to think about it, but then just over 3 weeks things were changing”  
“Hey. You don’t need to be telling me all the details, leave that for Jamie, save your breath and your brain” she teased before hearing footsteps outside the door “Expecting anyone?” Ruby asked standing up, feeling defensive

“Either Jamie, CIA or an enemy” she sighed, before the door opened revealing both Jamie and the CIA agent.  
“We found her” the agent spoke into his ear piece “shouldn’t have run off Lexi”  
“I had my reasons” she spoke in a stale voice “How’s the cheek?” she asked smirking at Jamie  
“Stinging...look can we talk?” he asked stepping into the apartment  
“About what, there is nothing to talk about?” she asked him before telling him  
“The baby...our baby...look, Lexi I was stupid to ask about the father, I should have known it was me, I was...shocked”  
“You’re shocked? What about me? My life is a mess! You think I wanted to have a baby like this?” she asked “I never in my life wanted to be a single mother because how hard it was for my mum for years, I thought...” she sighed looking down “I can’t be bothered to explain myself. I just want to go home, Ruby...you’re coming with”  
“What?” Jamie asked  
“Where am I going?” Ruby asked grabbing her bags  
“My job was to find the girls in the programme, I know you never wanted this, the CIA can offer you a fresh start” she told her looking at the agents “This is Ruby, the girl I was searching for, make sure she is safe, please” she asked before pulling her into a hug “you’re going to be safe, no more running, no more being scared” she smiled not wanting to let her go

“Visit me when you can, and send me pregnancy updates, I can’t wait to see the little one” Ruby grinned placing her hands on Lexi’s flat stomach “that bump better start growing” she teased “Good luck, we both need it” she sighed before looking at Jamie, rolling her eyes and being escorted out the apartment.  
Jamie then looked at Lexi sighing “Can we please talk?” he asked “I know sorry won’t cut it, what I said was unfair, and I was a douche for it, but you’re carrying my child and it may be the only happiness I get for a while. You know how much I have always wanted to have a baby. Now is my chance, please, give me that chance, give me another chance”  
Lexi looked at him and sighed. “It’s going to take more than a sorry for what you said to me. You insulted me, making it out I was a slut or a whore” she told him “Yes I was heartbroken, but not that broken to sleep with someone straight after our ended relationship” she informed him.  
“I know, and...I’m sorry, let me fix it, just tell me everything okay?”  
“Everything?” she asked confused  
“When you left the police station, I want to know everything after that, what you did, when you found out you was pregnant. I want to know what I’ve missed” he asked.  
Lexi sighed at him and nodded “fine, I’ll tell you everything, though I am hungry, and there is nowhere to sit”  
“Muffin and a hot drink are on me” he smiled softly.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi and Jamie greet the Reagan family with their announcement, but the CIA/FBI have their own surprise up their suit sleeves.

“As soon as they find out they have to be in the same room as me, they won’t want to even talk to me, or about me. I don’t even know what the CIA are planning” Lexi spoke out as she sat on the windowsill of the FBI building standing in New York City in Lower Manhattan. She looked out of the window to the view of the city. She always loved the city, and she wanted to raise their baby in the city, New York was beautiful at night, the view was incredible. 

“They will listen, I know my father will, he is the police commissioner, his job is to listen and fix things” he explained, sipping on a plastic cup full of water.  
They were both nervous. Jamie was supposed to be getting on with their lives and Lexi in Washington but now Virginia. But now Jamie had a baby on the way, and Lexi was back in New York, plus she was handcuffed.

“He won’t listen to an ex con, Jamie. Police never do. Once a criminal, always a criminal” she added, before the door swung open, revealing the FBI agent who looked after her and the Reagan's, all of them, including the kids.  
“What is she doing here?” Danny spoke out, holding Jack and Sean close as they walked into the room to take a seat  
“Please just sit down Danny, and we have no idea what is going on, but we know there is something to be discussed” Jamie spoke out, standing up, before Frank and Henry walked in. They both stopped walking and looked at Lexi. Lexi rolled her eyes before shaking her head, staring at the window.  
“Dad, grandpa, please sit” Jamie asked. Both men sighed before sitting down, everyone away from Lexi, the only one who could be near Lexi, was Jamie.  
“The CIA have asked for the Reagan family to be present as there are some matters that we all need to attend to” the FBI agent spoke out before looking at Jamie “Your turn” he spoke.

Jamie nodded in thanks before all eyes were on him. “Er...I don’t know how to tell you this” he slowly spoke. Announcing the news wasn’t easy for this family.  
“God, please don’t tell me she is pregnant?” Danny asked raising his eyebrow. Lexi felt her stomach turn, he was a good detective. Jamie looked at his brother silent, not saying anything, giving Danny his answer. “Wait she is actually pregnant? How do you know it’s even yours?”

Jamie frowned at his brother shocked he was even asking this, but Jamie asked this a week ago. Getting up from the windowsill, she sighed “this was a waste of time, I am not being in this room while they start calling me a whore!” she shouted “open the door or I will open it myself” she told the agent.  
“While handcuffed?” he asked feeling amused. Lexi made a clicking sound before the handcuffs were un-cuffed; pulling them off her wrist she smiled dumping them on the table. “How did you do that?” he asked  
“Hair pins, I always carry one, and if I ever became handcuffed I could uncuff myself and leave the situation” she told him  
“Leave this room, you go back to Virginia” he warned  
“I thought she was going to Washington DC?” Henry asked  
“She was, but the CIA thought it would be safer for her to be away from the White House, and if the president found out that a ex hit woman was near the White House, they probably wouldn’t take it lightly” he explained “She is in Virginia in the CIA Headquarters, next door to Washington DC” he explained again “Sit down or Virginia for you Miss Thorn”

Lexi rolled her eyes and walked back to the windowsill and sat down.

“Please refrain your words or mind from calling Lexi any word which means sleeping around. Both Mr Reagan and Miss Thorn are sure the baby is his, she is 5 weeks pregnant today and from Miss Thorn’s information, 5 weeks ago they had unprotected sex” The FBI agent stated  
“Seriously you’re going to tell them everything? There are kids in the room” she told him  
“We know how babies are conceived” Jack announced. Lexi raised her eyebrow before shaking her head.  
“Let me ask something, and I am not calling you any names, but this was the time you were still a...hit woman...why no contraception?” Danny asked. It was a fair question.

“My boss...Christian, he believed that contraception is needed for hit women, because we have no time for relationships. That we should stay away from men, especially if we are getting rid of them. If we take the pill, we have to take it for 21 days at the same time, approximately, but we were usually too busy training or killing, or living a fake life. And then you have to get a new prescription and all that, he didn’t want our details getting out there, if we forgot to take it, you have to take it asap and if you had sex and forgotten or ran out then your stuffed unless the man did his duties, it was a pain for Christian basically. And some contraception isn’t always effective, like in FRIENDS, between Ross and Rachel. And sometimes contraception can change your mind and body, have side effects, plus he said none of his girls should be in relationships because of the risk of falling in love and getting pregnant, me as an example” she explained “look, Christian’s views on contraception is tricky to understand fully, he thought it was a pain, timing, side effects, getting new prescriptions, to whereas getting condoms for free or in a supermarket” she explained sighing “I would rather forget my old bosses rules on this situation” Sighing again she relaxed her brain. Stress was never good for mother or baby.

“Okay, fine. Whatever, he was a very opinionated boss, but why didn’t you were protection Jamie? And did your boss know you were with my brother?” Danny asked  
“Danny, no need for all the questions” Frank pointed out  
“I am just getting a clear view on what happened” Danny responded, before turning to his brother waiting for an answer.  
“Because...” he started before glancing at Lexi wondering how he could say it without it getting R rated. “I was unprepared myself, and it was spur of the moment...I was...in the bath tub” Danny looked confused. Lexi let out a frustrated sigh, before opening her mouth.  
“After I went to visit my boss to tell him I was quitting, his response was wrapping his hand around my neck to choke me” she explained. Jamie turned around shocked.  
“Wait...what?” Linda asked

“Its fine, after that, I went round to Jamie’s apartment after deciding I had to kill Christian to move on. Jamie was in the bath tub, I had a few thoughts in my head. After I get caught from killing my boss, Jamie will never speak to me again, so one last night with him probably, I took the offer”  
“You slept with my brother for your own benefit?” Danny asked  
“Well, from what I remember, Jamie found it a benefit as well” she told him “it was a spur of the moment thing; it wasn’t running through our heads, just being in the moment with each other, it happened okay? And I only realised what actually happened when I thought I was pregnant just over a week ago, I remembered everything. And to be honest, I don’t regret it, because this could be my only chance of having a baby”  
“Why do you say that?” Erin asked, speaking up

“Well no one is going to love an ex con, and me and Jamie are finished, I took a few opportunities and things happened” she told them “and to answer your other question, yes he did know, he wasn’t happy, but I could always wrap him around my finger, I was his best girl, he didn’t like it when I was angry, hence his body turned to ash” she smirked remembering before looking at the FBI agent. “Wanna tell me what we are all doing here, except from the big surprise?” she asked  
“In order for Lexi to stay in New York City so Jamie can be a part of the baby’s life, she had to reside in the Reagan family home owned by Frank and Henry Reagan for the duration of her pregnancy, in order to be safe” he explained “The CIA believe that it is the safest place for her to live, the home of the PC and detectives and other important employees. This is down to Henry and Frank’s decision, if they say no, Lexi lives in Virginia” Lexi widened her eyes “If I move to Virginia, I can’t see my family; I haven’t seen them for 6 years! I can’t make it 7 or 8, or 10 years!” she protested, tearing up. 

“If they refuse, I am sure Jamie can move to Virginia, have a temporary job as a rookie for our police precincts” he added. Jamie would never move she didn’t expect him to. Shaking her head she got comfy on the windowsill, and pulled out the scan of her small peanut of a baby. She didn’t have a father for years after for the divorce, she couldn’t do the same to her baby.

“Please dad, grandpa, this is my baby we are talking about, ignore the fact that Lexi did what she did, can’t you see she is a different person? She wanted to quit for me, yeah it backfired, but now we have a baby on the way, a Reagan baby, please...for me and your grandchild and great-grandchild” Jamie kept begging until he ran out of words to say. It was always hard to convince the PC and former PC, but Frank finally opened his mouth.  
“She can stay”  
“What?” Henry spoke, shocked  
“Pop, she is carrying Jamie’s child, we have to forget that was she did, she did” he emphasised. “We need to make sure she has a healthy pregnancy, she is carrying a Reagan” he explained again “we will talk about it at home, but for now, she needs a place to stay, this is a baby we are talking about, pop” Frank told his father, trying to convince him.  
“Then it’s sorted. Miss Thorn and her unborn child will stay at the Reagan family home. There are a few rules issued for Miss Thorn. No fighting, no handling weapons, and if you want to contact sometime or see someone, or go out, you need an agents permission or someone with you, do you understand and agree?” he asked.

Lexi nodded “Fighting isn’t in my book anymore, I’m carrying a baby, I’m not Amelia anymore” she said putting the scan away. He then held up a piece of paper and pen for her to sign.

“How far along is she?” Linda asked Jamie  
“5 weeks”  
“Just over a month, when did she tell you?” she asked again  
“A week ago, she told me a few days after she found out she was pregnant, which made her 3 weeks when she found out, 4 when she told me”  
“You have known for a week?” Erin asked  
“Yeah, we had to organise on what was going to happen, she needed a place to stay, we had to go to meetings, just CIA stuff, and discussing this meeting, though we had no idea what it was about. But she went for a second scan, she wanted me to see the baby, and I am glad I did” he grinned, beaming.  
“Sounds like a busy week, but not too much for her, do you have a scan?” Linda asked. Jamie nodded and pulled out a black and white scan, showing the small peanut of their baby. They all beamed, except from a few.  
“Why is there a FBI agent if she is with the CIA?” Danny asked  
“The CIA is based in Washington DC and Virginia, the FBI are in NYC, work it out” Jamie responded.  
“Okay, Miss Thorn, all your stuff has been packed, we have also told your mother, so now let’s get you to your new home” the FBI agent smiled


	7. 7

Clive stood at the door with Lexi, at the Reagan family home, where it had been decided to let Lexi stay there during the duration of her pregnancy and most likely after the birth, until they were safe.

“You know it’s going to be hell for me in here?” she asked him raising her eyebrow at him  
“Well lucky for you they are active Christians, so no need to worry about hell, you just need to worry having a healthy pregnancy and working for us” he assured her  
“When does that start?” she asked him, as he grabbed the knocker on the door, giving the knocker 3 large knocks, before releasing it.

“Get yourself settled in, so in about a week’s time” he answered before the door swung open, Henry Reagan standing there, his eyes looking at Lexi. But his face said it all. He didn’t want an ex criminal living in his house. She knew that the whole family were still secretly wondering if the baby was even Jamie’s. But if it wasn’t, she wouldn’t be back in New York, she would have left him to it, and she wouldn’t have been that evil to pretend the baby was his. It wouldn’t have been fair to both Jamie and baby.  
“That time already?” Henry asked  
Clive just chuckled “You sound excited Henry, don’t worry she will be on her best behaviour, for the sake of Jamie and the baby”  
“Let’s hope” he mumbled, before moving aside, letting both Clive and Lexi enter the home.

It felt like déjà vu entering the house, good memories; meeting the family on a Sunday, sitting at the table on a Sunday after they went to church. She wasn’t a religious person, plus maybe God would know what she really was doing.  
“Francis, Jamie! She’s here” his tone was cheerful calling his family members names, but then his tone changed in a bad way mentioning her.  
Frank and Jamie came out of the kitchen and through to the hall way where the sitting room was to the left, in front was the kitchen and a side toilet, and to the right, stairs leading upstairs and the study and laundry room.

“How are you feeling?” Jamie asked  
“I’m okay, just morning sickness, the usual” she told him  
“Well if you do throw up, don’t clog up the toilets, there are other members in the house” Henry asked, but not kindly.  
“Pop” Frank told his father off, just using his voice and his name.  
“Frank its fine. I’m a guest in this house, so if I clog up the toilet with vomit I will clean it up” she reassured him “I may kill people for a living, but my apartment was pretty clean” she wanted to smirk at her answer, throwing her tone at him. But Henry raised his eyebrow and walked off towards the kitchen, probably for his scotch or whiskey in a tumbler.   
“Anyway, moving on from that awkward moment for me” he chuckled “just me?” he asked trying to lightening the mood “Okay, moving on. I have told Lexi a few rules. She is not to fight, especially during pregnancy, we don’t want anything tragic happening. No handling guns, swords, or anything used as a weapon-“  
“What about a knife?” she asked “like buttering toast or cutting vegetables?” she asked  
“...If you require food that requires a useful knife, then ask someone” he told her  
“Frank and Jamie will hardly be here, and Henry...well I think it is obvious” she pointed out  
Clive let out a sigh “Fine, scrap the knife, only use one if you need to use it for food, but I am hoping when Frank and Henry have dinner, they will serve dinner for 3 instead of 2”  
“Frank comes home late mostly” Lexi pointed out, Jamie had once told her.

“Then ask Henry, or order take away, I am sure they won’t let you or your unborn child go without food, I doubt they are that cruel” Clive added  
“Clive is correct, though the air is full of tension, it wouldn’t be fair for you to starve” Frank assured her, smiling softly.  
“And if you require leaving the house, please phone your agent and wait until she comes”  
“She, my personal agent is male?”  
“Well, that’s changed, especially if something happens, for example, you slip in the shower, I thought I would do the decent thing of getting a woman”  
“Thank...I guess” she shrugged before something came into her mind “What if I want to visit my mum, or if any of my family members want to visit me?” she asked, her heart thumping, she was nervous to hear the answer.

“Well, then you contact your agent, your mum or whoever can drive down to see you”  
“Thank you, I haven’t seen my mum properly for all those years, plus she is excited to have her 3rd grandchild on the way” she smiled  
“Every grandparent is, well I don’t know about this family” he mumbled the last part. “Also, Monday to Friday, you will be picked up at 10 and work until 4, you will obviously help us find the other girls. Once that’s over, then you are free to either continue working with us behind a desk or something more interesting, or focus on motherhood”  
“I can deal with that, what happens with Ruby?” she asked  
“Ruby will be basically under house arrest until all the girls are found and if someone else needs to be found and dealt with”  
“Who is that ‘someone’ else?” Jamie raised his eyebrow “Is there someone who could hurt Lexi and the baby?” he asked concerned.  
“There is a possibility. Christian had an older brother called Hunter. After their father killed their mother, Christian took it into his own hands and killed his father. Then someone, somehow managed to find the two siblings, took them in, but only found interest in Christian since he was the only one capable of killing his father who was twice his size. So he could be out for revenge for his brother’s death”  
“And how do you know this Clive?” Frank asked.  
“Lexi informed me, she was interviewed by you, but I also asked for her story. Christian never informed Lexi who took them in, or how, for privacy reasons, and plus they wouldn’t want to be caught” Clive answered 

“I believe they were adopted or something, had a false record, like I did. False name, false job”  
“You said you worked in business doing all sorts” Jamie remembered  
“Partially true, I did work in business, but a different kind of business. I mainly worked during the night, so when I said I was working, I wasn’t, but was training, and the excuses, when you said you would come and visit me during lunch, I had to lie and make an excuse saying I was busy or something”  
“Sounds complicated” Jamie added  
“Yes, well as much as I wanted a proper job, I couldn’t. They didn’t want to risk me getting exposed, plus I have an A in business, so it kinda made sense to just say I worked in business”  
“What did you really want to do, Lexi?” Frank asked  
“I wanted to be a fashion merchandiser, but I needed to go to college, and during those college times, I was training how to kill someone using a sniper miles away...anyway, that’s my complicated past, so let’s forget about it, focus on the future”   
“Yes of course” Jamie nodded in agreement  
“Is there any worry about the other brother?”He asked again  
“Not right now. She is now under CIA, FBI and NYPD watch, so there are cameras hidden, so if he appears, we will know” They all nodded.  
“Where is Lexi sleeping?” Clive asked  
“In Erin’s old room, it’s still...girly, but you can decorate however you like, it’s not like Erin is coming back anytime soon” Frank smiled, looking at Jamie “Why don’t you get her luggage, and I will get the boxes”  
“Sure” Jamie nodded and grabbed Lexi’s suitcases  
“What about the nursery?” Clive asked  
“We were hoping Lexi would be able to put the nursery in her bedroom, be easier, plus she won’t be here for long...probably”   
Clive nodded at Frank, before watching them take the boxes and cases upstairs.

Lexi turned to Clive smiling “Thank you, for giving me a chance” she told him, giving him a hug “What happens if he comes and finds me?”  
“Like I said to Frank and Jamie, you are under our watch, we know what he looks like, computers will alert us” Lexi pulled away looking at him  
“And what if he is that clever? Christian taught me a lot, and he could have taught his brother or something”  
Clive nodded, before pulling out a watch. It was rose gold, with the name Michael Kors in black on the silver background. And 3 little crowns.  
“The first and third crowns are to move the hands and change the date; the second is a button which you press. If you press it, it will send an alert to the CIA, FBI and NYPD, they will then come as soon as possible”  
“So a panic button or a panic watch?”  
“Yes. You don’t wear a watch, well now it will give you an excuse to wear one...at all times, Lexi”  
“I will, thank you” she smiled at him “I’ll see you next week at 10 then”  
“Well...this is the last time you will see me again. You will be working with the FBI, but for us. We will have CIA agents guiding you, but I will be there on your first day to give you a run down on what to do”  
“Oh right, okay, that’s fine” she smiled at him “Thank you again for all this” she smiled again “I should go help unpack”  
“Of course, enjoy...oh and Lexi. If I didn’t say it, congratulations” he smiled before leaving the house, closing the door gently.

Letting out a breath, she walked to the steps, slowly walking up to her room for the next 9 months and more.


	8. 8

The sound of the beeping alarm; echoed a groan from her mouth. Lexi was never a morning person, and the one thing she was dreading throughout the pregnancy and afterwards was the lack of sleep and early mornings. If she could, she could punch anyone who talked to her during the early hours of the morning, but she continued to refrain herself all these years. Looking at the digital numbers on her alarm clock, it displayed 08:30am. She was part of the real world, getting up in the early hours of the morning and setting off, returning in the evening. 

Slipping out of bed, she walked to the bathroom across the hall, grabbing her micellar water, she guided the cotton pad over her face, watching her eyebrows getting back in their place, her skin looking hydrated and the dry bits around her eyes vanished. Grabbing her makeup, she applied No 7 matte foundation around her face, watching her impurities go, her face looking normal with a layer of foundation, topping with a pink blush on her cheeks. She then focused on her naturally long eyelashes, gliding on Barry M lash enhancer along with L’Oreal Baby doll mascara. Walking back into her room, she grabbed her clothes, which was instructed by her boss to wear something comfy, even if it was trackies, but he asked for her to avoid it. Jeggings and a top, along with a cardigan would do. Once dressed, she slipped on some plimp soles, and put her long dirty blond hair into a side plait. She then checked herself out in the mirror, turning sideways. Her top was giving her obvious assets growing, but then something caught her attention. 

She was only 6 weeks soon 7, and she had the tiniest bump already. She wanted to cry, but she held it in. Her hand smoothed over from the bottom of her breasts to her stomach, feeling the small bump. 

Looking at the time it was 08:45am. Leaving her room with her bag and essentials, she walked downstairs, finding Frank already gone for work. Entering the kitchen, she saw Henry at the small kitchen table with a cup of tea reading a newspaper. Placing her bag down in the corner by the back door which was in between the kitchen, dining room and the sun room, she opened the cupboard finding some cereal and some milk in the fridge.

“You’re going to work like that?” Henry broke the silence, but still his eyes on the newspaper.  
“They said wear something comfy, so this is comfy for me” she responded, pouring herself a glass of water and sitting opposite him. He then quickly stood up with his cup of tea and newspaper leaving the room. Lexi rolled her eyes mumbled to herself.  
“Mature” she spoke, not caring if he heard or not. Her phone then vibrated against the small round kitchen table, her mum’s ID name coming up on the screen. Picking it up, she answered it “Hey mama” she smiled  
“Hey miele, ho voluto solo dire buona fortuna per il lavoro di oggi, dato che è il tuo primo giorno al lavoro” her mother’s voice spoke from the other end  
(Hey honey, I just wanted to say good luck for work today, since it's your first day at work)  
“grazie” Lexi smiled; thankful she still had her mum  
(thank you)  
“sai cosa farai lì?” her mother asked  
(do you know what you will be doing there?)  
“veloce, nessuna idea. ha appena detto che vuole che io trovi le ragazze, quindi penso che sta usando i loro volti su qualsiasi tipo di fotocamera, telefoni, macchine ATM, tutto ciò che ha una fotocamera” she responded

(nope, no idea. he just said he wants me to locate the girls, so i guess it's using their faces on any type of camera, phones, atm machines, anything that has a camera)

“suona abbastanza facile”

(sounds easy enough)

“niente è mai facile con la mamma della mia vita, ho molti esempi”

(nothing is ever easy with my life mama, I have many examples)

“Lexi, non ti metti in giù, hai qualcosa da aspettare, tuo figlio” Her hand automatically went to her stomach, her small bump showing through her top. 4 weeks she didn’t have a bump, and now her baby was the size of an apple seed, there was a difference, she had a tiny bump, not noticiable from anothers point of view, but she could see it clearly.

(Lexi, don't keep putting yourself down, you have something to look forward to, your baby.)

“Lo so, lo so. Ma al lato positivo, ho un piccolo urto. La gente non lo nota, ma posso. 6 settimane oggi”

(I know, I know. But on the plus side, I have a small bump. People won't notice it, but I can. 6 weeks today)

“Veramente? Ricordo di aver visto il mio primo urto con Giordano, non potrei smettere di guardare nello specchio. Quando è la tua prossima scansione?”

(Really? I remember seeing my first bump with Giordano; I couldn't stop looking in the mirror. When is your next scan?)

“In 2 settimane, sarò 8 settimane, andando così in fretta”

(In 2 weeks time, I'll be 8 weeks, going so fast)

“scoprirai il sesso quando puoi?”

(will you be finding out the sex when you can?)

“Voglio, non lo ho discusso con Jamie. Voglio solo avere il nome, il vivaio e tutto risolto”

(I want to, I haven't discussed it with Jamie. I just want to get the name, nursery and everything sorted out)

“Non pensi che voglia scoprire il sesso?”

(Do you not think he will want to find out the sex?)

“Non ho idea, non so se la sua famiglia abbia delle regole dato che sono cristiani attivi, sai scopri il sesso, quando spingo il bambino fuori dalla mia vagina - Jamie ... hi” she paused suddenly.

(No idea, I don't know if his family have certain rules since they are active christians, you know find out the sex, when I push the baby out my vagina- Jamie...hi)

“Mama, I’ll call you back later, love you” she quickly responded before hanging up.  
“FYI, if you want to find out the gender you can” Jamie added. Lexi nodded at him   
“That’s what I would prefer, makes name thinking easier and getting the nursery..well my room ready and the babies clothes”  
“Sounds fair enough, you’re next one is at 8 weeks right?” he asked  
“Yes, 2 weeks from now, at the hospital”  
“I’ll be there, like all the other scans” he smiled sitting down in front of her  
“What about antenatal classes?” she asked  
“Remind me of those”  
“It’s basically an introduction to pregnancy, especially first time mothers, so it teaches you excerises you can do, breathing control during labour, feeding, changing their diapers, basically everything, usually the partner is there, but since we aren’t together you don’t have to come” she told him “I’ve asked my sister, she is happy to fill in with some of them” she explained eating the cereal from her bowl

“Just because we aren’t together why can’t I come?” he asked confused  
“Sometimes the exercises are quite...close and intimate, I don’t want use feeling uncomfortable during that, thing’s aren’t the same as they were before”  
“Lexi...just because we aren’t together doesn’t mean we can be intimate or close during your pregnancy, in the classes I mean”  
“It’s up to you, I just didn’t want you out of your comfort zone”  
“I will be fine...just give me time and date and I will book a day off from work” he grinned, looking somewhat excited. While Lexi felt awkward about it all.

“Well save the holiday, doesn’t happen till like 30 weeks, so we have plenty of time to do other things, anyway I need to brush my teeth and get ready to go to work” she stood up putting her bowl in the dishwasher along with her spoon and glass, turning to him. “Why are you here anyway?” she asked curious  
“Well I wanted to wish you good luck on your first day at work” Lexi smiled in thanks and nodded

“Thank you, luckily I haven’t thrown up either due to the pregnancy or being nervous”  
“No reason to be nervous, plus it’s pregnancy for you, how are you feeling pregnancy wise?”  
“Tired, hungry and tired, but on the positve, I have a bump”  
Jamie’s eyes then brightened up, before clearing his throat “A bump? Can I...can I see?” he asked. Lexi nodded and turned to the side, lifting up her top, showing a bright neon pink barbell and her small bump. She would have to get a maternity belly bar soon. Jamie studied her belly, before seeing it. “It’s small, but I can see a difference” he grinned brightly “Do you mind?” he asked

“What?” she asked. He then raised his hand. “Oh right...sure. I should get used to it anyway” she added, feeling nervous, like it was their first date all over again. Jamie walked over and placed his hand on her stomach, her body reacting from his cold hand.  
“Sorry, little cold outside, Autumn is coming in a couple of months”  
“It’s fine, I always remind myself, every time it’s cold outside, my birthday will be arriving, and in 2 months”  
“Turning 25” he added  
“You remembered?” she asked surprised looking at him  
“We were together for just over 2 years, from 22, I’m not that mean at forgeting your birthday even if we aren’t together” he told her  
“But if I wasn’t here, then you would forget”  
“Actually no, I got a reminder to say it is your birthday in 2 months, the big 2 5, so I like to plan before hand if it is a special birthday”  
“I don’t think 25 is considered a special birthday”  
“To me it was” he spoke quietly, looking at her, his blue orbs looking into her blue green orbs. She then put her top down, making Jamie remove his hand, especially as Henry stood in the door way.

“What’s going on here?” Henry asked  
“Just feeling her bump” Jamie responded to his grandfather  
“Bump at 6 weeks? Probably all the food from what she has been scoffing down” Lexi was hurt by that. Looking down she looked at her watch.  
“I need to clean my teeth, the car will be here for me soon, thanks Jamie” she mumbled the last part escaping the room before the tears fell.  
“Pop? Seriously? Out of everything you could say you basically call her fat? Every girls worst nightmare” Jamie asked unimpressed  
“You two looked comfy together, don’t get your hopes up about anything happening between you two”  
“1, if anything did happen, it happened because we wanted it to happen, 2 it’s none of your business” he scowlded “she has respected this house and you and dad since she moved in, now don’t be an arse about it, I’m going back to work” he sighed shaking his head and leaving the house.

Lexi stood in the bathroom, door locker, wiping the bites of black tears running down her cheek, making sure it didn’t mess up her makeup. Soon the car pulled up and she was on her way to the FBI building.  
Upon arrival, she had her bad checked and went through a metal detector, clearing that section, she met with another man in a suit.  
“Alessia Thorn?” he asked. His brown hair scrapped back, probably mid 50’s  
“It’s Lexi, and yes”  
“I’m Jacob Turner, I’ll be your boss when you’re in this building, your other boss, Clive Morner is waiting for us in the room where you will be working. Welcome to the FBI, temporaly” he smiled before guiding her to the escalators. Suddenly the thought of the sensation madeher sick.  
“Is there some stairs? I think I might be sick” she cringed  
“It’s several floors up Lexi, would you rather be sick or pass out?” he asked. Sighing she stood in the elevator, before Jacob handed her a sick bag. Smiling in thanks, the doors closed and it went up.

“Ah, there is my star” Clive grinned as Jacob and Lexi entered the room, filled with computers and screens.  
“I wish I felt like a star, I feel like shit” she told him honestly before sitting down, gaining her mind back.  
“You will get used to it, so let’s get started” he instructed, before Ruby walked in “Oh I forgot to mention, Ruby will be helping”  
“I thought she was on house arrest?” Lexi asked standing up and hugging her friend  
“She is, but we thought 4 eyes is better than 2. So you two will work together, it will get things going quicker” he added, having a point. A woman in a suit placed some files on the desk. “These are the files your boss had, so we can gather information on where the girls would be. For example, Jasmine Lane, she was originally a party girl in her teens, going out to underage clubs, so we figured she might be in places that have clubs, but where she can legally drink”  
“Clive, you are aware that there are thousands of clubs in New York, she might not even be in New York” Lexi pointed out

“We have sent a...warning out to airports, piers anything that means they can leave the state or even country, which means there is a chance that they can’t get out of New York. There is a high chance Jasmine is in NYC, and a very slim chance she escaped the city, she would have had to find out you killed your boss through the news hours after your arrest. It’s plan A, finding her through clubs, or locating her near clubs. After all, wouldn’t you want to drown all your surrows after all the shit you girls have been through”  
“Okay, fine. How long will it take to find her? She might be thinking the same us as, but the oppposite, we know she was a party girl, so avoid clubs and all that”  
“Like I said it’s plan A. I need you to find clubs with a high population of people, she wants to make sure she is hidden and having a good time. Have fun, if you need me, give me a call, I’m going back to Washington DC, Jacob will be taking over, he will sort everything out for you” he smiled, putting his hand out. Lexi shook it and nodded   
“Thank you, for giving me another chance, not just for me, but for my baby, I would never imagine living in prison and being pregnant. But thank you”  
“Of course, just find me the girls, and take it easy” he smiled, shaking Ruby’s hand and then Jacob’s before leaving. Lexi looked at her friend and sighed “let’s get to work then” she sighed sitting down at the desk and doing a little research.

This was a whole new world for her, now she was finding the criminals to keep them safe. But in the back of her mind, her mind went to the moment with Jamie. She felt something, but she didn’t know if she should persue it, in case it broke her heart, or both their hearts. 

Leaning back in her chair, she placed her hand on her tiny bump “We can do this”


	9. 9

It was 11:56 am. The appointment was in 4 minutes and he still hadn’t shown up, getting slightly impatient with Jamie being late. Today would be the day she would find out if it was a girl or boy, something important like all the times, but Jamie wasn’t turning up, and it was making her angry and a little upset for him to do this. No text, no phone call, nothing.

“Hey Lexi” Lexi looked up seeing Linda rushing in. Lexi was confused.

“Linda...what are you doing here?” she asked her

“Well Jamie told me that he got stuck in traffic due to a riot down the road, he got in contact with me to ask me to go to the ultrasound with you, so you wouldn’t feel nervous, or alone”

“Well, I’m more pissed and upset he couldn’t be here. But what can I expect from a cop?” she asked sighing to herself, tapping her feet on the ground.

“If you keep tapping your feet on the ground you will make me want to be in sync with you” Linda spoke quietly in the waiting room; the floor a black colour, with light blue walls, light wooden counters as a desk. Some pictures on the wall of babies associated with all different things, their tiny fingers and feet, breast feeding, co sleeping, their first smiles, it made Lexi smile.

“Sorry, just nervous” she told him

“Why nervous?” he asked

“We are finding if the baby is a girl or boy, I don’t know, just makes me more nervous, I am always nervous, especially if they find something” she mumbled the last bit, making sure her words didn’t upset or disturb the other expectant mothers.

“If your baby has something wrong, they will fix the problem, or try to and I’m sure Jamie and yourself will raise the baby the way the baby is”

“I know” she told him, grabbing a leaflet off the table which situated in the middle of the room, flicking through the few pages.

“Are you planning to breastfeed?” Linda asked. Lexi raised her eyebrow at him, before realising what leaflet she was reading.

“Yes, and express into a bottle if you ever wanted to feed, but if things don’t go as planned, formula it is, as much as I don’t want to use formula”

“Well you know what they say” Linda smiled “breast is best” she was a nurse of course

“Well from a man’s perspective breast is the best” she joked “that’s a joke...and I make bad jokes when I am nervous, just ignore me”

“Don’t worry I know people say silly things when they are nervous” Linda pointed out, as Lexi put the leaflet down.

The door of an ultrasound room opened, revealing an African American female ultrasound technician, with overalls that shouted doctor.

“Alessia Thorn?” she called out with a smile.

Lexi stood up and looked at Linda smiling softly “you wanna come in?” she asked the blonde nurse

“Are you sure?” Linda asked standing up

“Out of all the people, you and Jamie are...putting up with me, making an effort to smile at me. You seemed pretty excited to know I was pregnant compared to the rest. Jamie isn’t here, and you’re here to keep me company, so right now, you’re the only person I have right now” she informed her smiling “Please” she asked kindly

Linda nodded, taking Lexi’s hand in thanks before walking towards the nurse standing in the door way of the room

 “Hello Lexi, nice to see you again...and no Jamie?” she asked

“Oh he’s working, riot and traffic, I’m Linda, and I’ll be the babies Aunt, through marriage”

“Let me take a guess, Danny Reagan?” the technician asked

“Word gets around” Linda commented.

“It’s always nice to have someone by your side; you will have to surprise Jamie somehow”

“Yeah...maybe” she sighed, before lying down on the bed, watching the technician do her thing. She grabbed the jelly and squirted it on Lexi’s swollen stomach, Lexi contracting her belly from the cold substance. She then grabbed the transducer probe and gently rolled it along her stomach, a black and white picture coming up of her baby. Tears pricked in her eyes, she was like this at every scan. She couldn’t stop staring at her baby on the screen. “Can I have a 3D scan? I’ll pay” she asked

“Of course, let me just change the probe and the screen” the technician smiled and swapped everything over, before using the probe on Lexi’s bump, the yellow orange colour of the scan coming up on the screen, seeing her babies facial features.

“Has Jamie’s ears, you can’t see them properly, but they stick out slightly” Linda pointed out, staring at the scan, grinning to herself, tears pricking in her eyes. After all they were family.

“Yeah she does...or he”

“Would you like to find out?” the technician asked. Lexi nodded to herself and watched the probe go lower, getting a clear picture “Congratulations, it’s a girl” she smiled. The tears from Lexi’s eyes fell down her cheek; happy tears.

“Una ragazza” she spoke quietly to herself

“What language is that?” the technician asked

“Italian, I just said a girl” she grinned staring at her daughter. It would make the baby naming and the nursery and clothes easier.

“Italian, will you be teaching her Italian?” the technician asked, freezing the picture on the screen, printing a few pictures off

“Yes, I want to keep it in my family, I only speak it fully to my mother and grandmother, anyone who is Italian basically” she informed her

“A family tradition?” she asked

“Yes, you could say that, we have several” Lexi grabbed a piece of blue tissue wiping it off her belly.

“What other ones if you don’t mind me asking at all?”

“Oh, well we have our first name Italian, and second name Hawaiian – part Hawaiian as well, but we want to forget about it sometimes...long story involving a cheating father” she cringed at the memory “We have our nose pierced, and at the age of 18, which is adult, the grandmother of the bride goes out and we basically pick out a dress”

“Even if you aren’t married?” the technician asked confused, placing the ultrasound pictures in a wallet.

“Yes, not everyone gets married, and when they don’t, they don’t get to experience the emotions of trying on that dress. I never got mine, waste of time if I ever did. At least I would have felt the emotions. But I never will” she said getting off the bed “Us Italians are strange, but family is the most important to us” she smiled taking the wallet “thank you”

“Well it’s interesting, you should give me a fact about yourself and your family every time you come for a scan” she grinned. The two then conversed about the next appointment “I will see you when you are 5 months, and remember anything feels weird, pain or doesn’t feel right, contact your midwife, or come straight here”

“Yes of course” Lexi smiled “thank you again, see you in a month’s time, hopefully with the father” she commented before leaving the room with Linda.

“You know...maybe you could find that dress, and it won't be wasn’t a waste of time” Linda pointed out

“What are you talking about?” she asked leaving the parenthood clinic

“Well, from my perspective, Jamie still loves you”

Lexi laughed jokingly, but not too much, she didn’t want to piss herself laughing. Lexi walked to her car, Linda taking her arm carefully “I’m not joking Lexi. After you left for Virginia or Washington, where ever you were going, he was gutted, that he would never see you again. He believed you truly didn’t have any choice about the whole hit woman thing”

“Linda, there is nothing left for me and Jamie, he could hardly look at me sometimes, especially when I told him everything”

“How do you expect him to react? He just found out his girlfriend of 2 years, the girl he was going to propose to, was a hit woman” Linda explained. Lexi frowned, shocked, and confused at what Linda said, she obviously didn’t realise she said it.

“You said propose...Jamie was going to propose to me?” she asked. Linda widened her eyes, before sighing.

“He was planning it, and then it basically back fired, but when you left, he was heartbroken, he stayed at the family house, and Frank swears he heard him crying”

“Then why didn’t he say anything...what am I expecting him to say?” she asked herself out loud “If he loved me, then when I told him I was pregnant, he basically called me a whore, says much doesn’t it?” she asked “Look, thanks for telling me I think, but I need to get some lunch and then find something for the baby, and then find a way of telling people that she is a girl”

“Want me to come with you?” she asked, tilting her blonde bob

“Linda...why are you being so nice to me?” she asked

“Well...because you are still human” she answered “Look, drive back home, and I’ll pick you up, driving and lunch is on me” she grinned.

“Well, I can’t drive, I have a driver, CIA agent protection and all that” she said, turning her head, glancing at the red head female who was her new protection.

“Then ask her to drive us” she smiled

“Thank you Linda” she told her, and decided to hug her, not knowing if she should have.

After convincing the agent, all 3 women were at the mall, sitting down at a table hidden in the back of a small cafe, Lexi munching on her tuna, cheese and lettuce mayo Panini.

“So you gotta have someone with you at all times?” Linda asked eating her BLT sandwich.

“Yes, Willow is nice when you get to know her” she smiled kindly at the agent sitting beside her “It’s only when I am out, when I’m at the house cameras are everywhere, plus I have a panic button”

“Panic button where?” she asked raising her eyebrow, Lexi showed Linda her wrist

“Just press the middle button and the FBI, NYPD and CIA get alerted, but it’s supposed to be a secret” she told her

“Why on Earth would you have a panic button...unless someone is still out there...is someone still out there Lexi?” she asked concerned.

Lexi looked at Willow before looking at Linda “We are all safe” she told her, not knowing if it was even the truth. “Let’s not talk about that okay? Let’s talk about... the baby or something else”

“Okay, let’s talk about the baby, how are you gonna tell Jamie?” she asked

“No idea, probably like a onesie saying Daddy’s little girl, or is that too dirty?” she asked

“Dirty?” Linda asked confused

“Some people call their partners daddy, because it’s a kink or a turn on, it’s creepy”

“I’m sure Daddy’s little girl is fine, or Jamie’s little girl, or I’m a Reagan girl...what’s her last name going to be?” Linda asked finishing her sandwich

“I don’t know. Since Jamie and I aren’t married, I guess it will be Thorn Reagan, or Reagan Thorn, don’t know” she told her

“Well, I’m sure either way, Jamie will be happy” Linda assured her, sipping on her drink.

After Linda paid for the food at the cafe, all 3 headed off to the baby shop, seeing a make our own station. Finding a white onesie, she asked the retail assistant to get some pink letters and create the words on the onesie for Jamie. As they was being done, she grabbed plenty of pink bows and envelopes which she would attach the pink ribbons to the scans to present them to her parents, sisters, brother and close friends. She then found a small pair of pink socks, falling in love with them, which she couldn’t resist, buying.  After shopping was complete, they returned Linda home and then Lexi.

Sunday had arrived, and she hadn’t heard from Jamie. Not one text, or a phone call, this was not like him. He was supposed to have a day off on Saturday for the scan and 24 hours later and nothing. But Sunday meant for the Reagan house, Sunday dinner. And she still hadn’t been invited. Dressing in something fancy, she walked downstairs seeing Jamie the first one to arrive.

“Hey, you look fancy” he smiled, looking at her in black jeggings and a floral purple top

“I’m going to my mum’s today” she informed him

“Oh have you asked permission?” he asked. Lexi frowned at him and raised her eyebrow, before scoffing

“Out of all the things you ask me if I have asked permission. Of course I have!” she told him shaking her head disappointed. Jamie was taken aback at her out burst

“Okay, jeez I only asked a question” he told her

“Actually you want to know what question you should be asking?” she asked, quickly rushing upstairs, before coming downstairs with a silver parcel, shoving it against his chest.

“What is this?” he asked

“Well, since you weren’t at the scan which revealed our babies gender, I decided to get a present for you to surprise you, but right now I feel like I waste my money” she informed him. Jamie then let out a sigh.

“Lexi...I’m so sorry” he told her “I was on my way to the station to change, there was a traffic jam because of a riot, I asked Linda, but then my focus was on the situation, I am so sorry” he said, worry in his eyes

“You think anything you say makes anything better?” she asked “Fine you couldn’t make it, but I had no text or no call, and the first question you ask me, is if I asked permission to leave? You’re a bit of an arsehole right now”

“Lexi I said I was sorry, Linda was there for you, I told you I had something important to do”

“And you don’t think our baby is important?”

“I didn’t say that, you’re taking words out of my mouth now”

“Because I am angry at the moment Jamie You should have booked the day off, and you know what, I am glad Linda came instead right now”

“Lexi...I am sorry okay? I’m trying to save up my holiday for when the baby is here, which means I will have more time off to spend with both of you”

Lexi was silent for a little bit “And you didn’t think about telling me about that?” she asked

“Again, I’m sorry, I should have told you, but I’m working as much as I can to get more money and more holiday time. I’m sorry I wasn’t there” he sighed looking at the floor.

“You still an arsehole” she commented

“Why am I still an arsehole?” he asked confused

“You still haven’t asked”

“Asked what?”

“Whether it’s a girl or a boy” she informed him annoyed.

“Oh...crap...sorry, this arguing is making my mind wander...I’m sorry, let me start again” he said rubbing his face before handing the silver parcel back to her, leaving the house and coming back in again, slightly rushed. “I’m so sorry for not getting in contact with you, work has been crazy- no more excuses” he mumbled “tell me, what is our baby?” he asked.

Lexi knew what he was doing. When someone makes a mistake, ruins everything, they usually walk out the room, reintroduce themselves and then make the situation a little better. She then handed the silver parcel to him.

“Open and find out” she informed him, calming down, calm mind, calm baby.

Jamie quickly opened the parcel, holding up the onesie.

“I’m a Reagan girl” he spoke quietly “A girl, we are having a girl?”

“Yes, she’s a girl” she smiled handing him an ultrasound scan picture with a pink bow in the left hand corner. She watched Jamie’s reaction.

“She has my ears, the way they stick out slightly” he grinned, wiping away the tears falling down his face.

“That’s what we said” she smiled slightly. Maybe Linda was right, but Lexi couldn’t get it all from this scene. Jamie then did the unthinkable. He pulled Lexi into a hug, before the front door opened revealing the rest of the Reagan and Boyle family come in.

“They are hugging, what does that mean exactly?” Erin mumbled to Danny.

“Wait and find out” Linda cheered, walking over to Lexi and hugging her.

“Why is my brother crying?” Danny asked concerned.

“Danny...it’s nothing bad...I actually just found out whether the baby is a girl or boy”

“Oh yeah, you had a scan yesterday, so don’t keep us waiting!” Nicky grinned feeling excited.

Jamie then held up the onesie and the scan with the pink bow.

“I’m a Reagan girl? Wait, it’s a girl?” Nicky asked excited “I get a female cousin? Finally!” she smiled looking at the scan “Has Uncle Jamie’s ears, kind of” she giggled.

“Congratulations brother” Danny walked over to his brother hugging him

“Yes, congrats Jamie” Henry spoke out.

“Congratulations Jamie” Frank spoke out, shaking his young son’s hand.

 “I think we need more females in the family, only now 3 of us” Erin commented, looking at the scan

“Mum, there will be 4 of us, including Lexi” Nicky commented. Lexi rolled her eyes before grabbing her coat.

“Where are you going?” Linda asked, looking at the scan again

“Well, my mother has decided to throw me a gender reveal party, but it’s also a family gathering. Because I know for a fact none of you thought about doing anything like that, who knows maybe you will throw me a surprise baby shower, but I doubt it” she commented, wanting to spit venom, she was getting angry again.

“What’s with the tone of voice?” Erin asked, crossing her arms, the DA coming out of her.

“The fact is, I am carrying this baby for 9 months then I will be in labour for hours, as I am pushing her out, and none of you said congratulations Lexi, just Jamie. I did not realise Jamie was the women carrying the baby for 9 months and pushing it out of his vagina!” she didn’t care using the term for the female genitals. “Have fun at your Sunday dinner, you always seem to, maybe it’s because I’m never there” she sighed, before slamming the door shut.

“She has a point. You never said congratulations to her” Jamie commented, seeing the light on the ceiling shaking from the door slamming “I know she did a bad thing, but she is the one carrying our daughter, she is doing an amazing thing, give her a break, she didn’t have a choice in what she did, so if you want respect from her or myself, then give her respect. The more you act like this, the more it stresses her out and the baby, and god help me, if anything happened to the baby, I won’t hesitate in blaming anyone who acts like an arsehole towards her” he stated, before turning to his dad “And I thought out of all, minus Linda who did me a great favour by being there for her, I thought you would be the one putting your kids in line, telling them to give her more respect”

“Jamie I am truly sorry for my actions” Frank spoke out

“I wish everyone would stop saying sorry, if we acted kindly towards each other, we wouldn’t have to say sorry to anyone. I get it, I really do. She killed people for a living, but she was pulled into it, threatened, her mother was even threatened, if she didn’t do it, people she loved would have lost their lives, including me. She did it to protect everyone, plus she killed bad people, but that’s the past that was Amelia, this is Lexi we are talking about, mother to our daughter, so I don’t care if you don’t like it, but she is my family” he ranted, taking a breath, before sitting on the stairs, clutching the onesie, silence so thick you would need a thick knife to cut through it

“What’s changed your mind about her?” Erin asked

“It’s it obvious mum?” Nicky asked “He still loves her” Nicky stated

“Is that true Jamie?” Erin asked. He then stood up putting the onesie and scan in the silver parcel, neatly on the stairs so he could collect it.

“Why would you care anyway? You would probably disown me like you do to her, have fun at dinner” he said heading to the door

“Where are you going Jamie?” Henry asked

“I’m going to a gender reveal party, with the mother of my daughter!” he announced loudly, leaving the house “Lexi, wait up!” he shouted, seeing Lexi getting in the black RV.

“What?” she asked holding onto the door

“Room for one more?” he asked hopeful

“You want to come, why?” she asked

“Because I want to be there, for you and our daughter”

“Oh...well...sure, don’t be surprised at the facial expressions you may get” she told him

“Your family don’t like me?” he asked climbing into the back with her

“Well, after your comment about you saying the baby wasn’t yours, they are offended, plus just your behaviour over all, but I told them you changed”

“They believe you?”

“You will just have to find out; your family isn’t the only one that takes family matters really seriously”

“I know, I know. I’m-“

“Don’t say it, please, enough saying the s word, let’s just go and enjoy ourselves” she told him, giving Willow a nod before the car drove off into another suburb.


	10. 10

A month had gone by since the whole gender congratulations drama happened. Frank had apologised on behalf of his children regarding what they actually said. Lexi just wanted to forget it all, focus on her daughter. She knew they were just protecting Jamie, but they had to realise the impact they were having on Lexi, Frank had advised them not to stress her out, which would have caused problems for Lexi and the baby.  
The baby gender-reveal party was beautiful. They had blue and pink everything, she would have thrown it herself but she had no way of doing it. She didn’t exactly know why the Americans even did a gender reveal party. They had to pay out for their own party to reveal to guests the gender, meaning they had to spend their money to surprise guests, and the guests weren’t even carrying the baby, or if the other party threw the party, it would get all complicated to Lexi. The others would have to use their own money to make the party, when they weren’t carrying the baby. Either way, Lexi was still an American, but she just didn’t understand it. Why spend all that money to surprise guests on the mother’s baby or the others spending money on a baby they weren’t having? But it was an American thing. But she was grateful for what her mother did for her, brightening up her spirit, and they were all surprised, tears flowed, and pink smarties flowed out of the white cake revealing the babies sex. Her family was shocked at seeing Jamie, but yet were thankful he was actually there, sticking by her, it would take time to heal, but they wanted to focus on the baby, who was healing them all.  
Lexi sat on her bed, flicking over the pages of a baby name book. She knew what she wanted to call her daughter, but knowing Jamie he would want a Christian name, they all would, something traditional, though Jamie and Danny weren’t traditional names, they were short for their actual names. Jamie had been working a lot, gathering as much money as he could; he wanted the best and as much baby stuff he could get. The Moses basket was already bought, but once the baby was growing and unable to fit into the Moses basket, they would have to buy an actual crib. But her room wasn’t that big, so secretly, Lexi was finding somewhere new to live, an actual house, with a garden so her dogs could run around and her child having fun on the slides or swings. But that was a dream she could never have, the wedding being the biggest thing she could never have. She kept thinking over what Linda said a month ago, Jamie was planning to propose, she didn’t say when, but it must have been about 3 months after their 2nd anniversary, 3 months after they got together, they slept with each other, Lexi wasn’t the kind of girl to just jump into bed, she wanted to get to know him better, he confessed his love for her after a month of dating, but truth was, Lexi was in love with him since they met, living in the same apartment block, opposite each other, but they never bumped into each other due to work schedules. Most of the time Lexi locked herself away and then did her job at midnight, but then one day, they bumped into each other just before midnight, he was going off to work, and she was heading off to the abandoned warehouse- in the middle of nowhere- where everything was stocked, he didn’t ask questions, he greeted her, and told her they would have to meet up, he didn’t want to be late for work. They did, and once she found out he was a cop, she was conflicted between her job and her feelings. But she went for it, her boss found it, wasn’t happy, but he allowed it, and now she knew why, kind of, that the relationship would fail in the end. And he was right, it did.  
Grazing her hand over her grey top, placing her hand on her 5 month bump, she sighed to herself, landing herself on the J section of the baby book. She then noticed a name, which gave her an idea, and she knew for sure Jamie would like it, or would he find it an insult? Her thoughts were interrupted, hearing her bedroom- Erin’s old bedroom door being knocked on.  
“Come in” she spoke up, before the door opening, seeing Jamie in his non uniform. It was Sunday, which meant another Sunday dinner she could not join, they never seemed to invite her, and Henry would present her with her dinner upstairs while they sat at the table. Though she was jealous of them being together at the dinner table, she thanked Henry for the food, they wouldn’t let her starve, and they weren’t that cruel. They just never seemed to ask.  
“Just came to see how you were” Jamie smiled  
“I’m fine, shouldn’t you be at the round table eating with the Holy men?” she asked, her tone was a mix of jealousy, spite and humour. Jamie just frowned.  
“I will; I just came to see you first. How’s our angel?” he asked sitting on the bed.  
“Angel? Oh right Christian reference” she sighed “and she is fine, just waiting for her to kick, 5 months now, and nothing”  
“Hey, she will, give her time, and when she does, it will be a big kick, like her dad knows how to throw a punch” he chuckled, before he eyed the name book. “You been thinking?” he asked  
“Well...I know what I would like to name her, but I don’t know if the names are religious or Christian enough”  
“Lexi...they don’t have to be religious, I don’t even know if our names were religious” he explained  
“Daniel, Jamison, Joseph and Erin kinda sound religious, either way, if I call our daughter something, your family might not like it”  
“They aren’t having this baby, we can call her whatever you want, what was the name idea?” he asked taking the book and looking through the J section.  
“Luna Grace” she informed him “Luna means moon in Italian, I’m Italian, and Grace just sounds like a pretty name, plus it sounds religious” she joked slightly.  
“Luna Grace; it actually sounds perfect, it’s pretty, and it means something” he grinned “what about the surname?” he asked  
“I have been thinking about that. I just though Thorn Reagan or Reagan Thorn, because we aren’t married, but then we don’t have a middle name, so right now it’s a long name. Luna Grace Thorn Reagan, I can’t figure it out yet, whether it should be double barrelled or just single. But we have 4 months to get that sorted” Jamie nodded in agreement and looked around the room.  
“Nursery seems to be getting along”  
“Jamie...this is a bedroom, a nursery is a separate room, and I can’t fit everything in, the Moses basket will soon be a crib when she grows up, then I need a changing table, her own wardrobe, it’s a lot”  
“Have you been looking at furniture, I think you can get a changing table and chest of drawers all in one” he suggested.  
“Actually I haven’t thought about that” she said putting the book away and grabbing her laptop. She opened it, pressed the space bar a few times to get the screen up, only for a real estate page to pop up. She quickly clicked the home button, taking her to Google.  
“Was...was that a real estate page? Are you thinking of moving?” he asked  
“I was just expanding some ideas” she told him  
“So you were? And when were you gonna tell me? After you found the place?” he asked, his tone taking a different direction.  
“No! I was just looking Jamie, or is it against the rules? Arrest me for it, I can add another Reagan to the list” She regretted what she said. Danny first arrested her when she gave herself up, and that killed the both of them inside.  
“Are you serious right now? You bring that up?” he asked feeling hurt.  
“I’m sorry, that just came out” she sighed closing her laptop “I was just browsing, I can’t move out of this place until everything is clear, so that probably won’t be until the baby is born or years after. Why are you so bothered about it?” she asked.  
“I’m not, I just wish you told me” he mumbled, getting up from the bed walking over to the bedroom door.  
“You think I am gonna move away, don’t you? To another state or something” she sighed “I came back to tell you about the baby, you think I am going to be that cruel and move to another state or across the country, not allowing you to see her? I know I killed people for a living, but I am not a monster when it comes to you or our daughter!” she told him, straight forward “but right now, maybe I should have stayed in Virginia, that way all the arguing we have been doing would have never happened” she told him, getting angry. Now Jamie looked hurt. “Please leave so I can have my Sunday alone, like always” she asked. Jamie sighed before quickly leaving the bedroom. Lexi got off her bed, grabbed her laptop and threw it at the mirror across the room, the sound must of echoed downstairs, since Jamie rushed upstairs, busting through the door. “Now I can’t move, happy?” she asked him, before walking over to the door, shutting it in his face, sinking to the floor.  
Little time had passed, they were eating, and she could smell the chicken from downstairs. Calming herself down, she tided up the broken glass, putting it in her bin, and studied the broken laptop. Putting the pieces in the bin, she rubbed her bump “I’m sorry Angel” she whispered. Looking at the time, she saw it was 2pm on the dot. Walking to her window, she slid it up and studied the ground. “Lexi you aren’t Amelia anymore, plus your 5 months pregnant” she shook her head, and shut the window. She had to sneak out, through the back though, agents were outside the front. She had to change her clothes, wear something baggy so that it would hide her bump, that it wouldn’t be noticeable, if celebrities could do it so could she.  
Opening her wardrobe, she browsed through the clothes on the coat hangers before grabbing a large cotton top; it flowed outwards to give the look that she wasn’t pregnant – hopefully. Changing quickly, but carefully, she looked at herself in the mirror seeing her bump was hidden, there was something there, but you couldn’t really noticed it 100% “that will do” she said, grabbing her plimp-soles, and everything else she needed. She then opened her door slowly, listening out for voices, all she could hear were chatter and the sound of utensils clinking against the plates. Slowly walking downstairs, trying to avoid the creaking sound of the stairs, she made it downstairs. Walking to the front door, she saw the agents outside eating their Sunday dinner from a take away. Again, walking slowly through the hallway, towards the kitchen, she peered behind the wall opposite the toilet, seeing the kitchen door closed. She then quickly hid herself against the wall, as the sound of the door being pushed open, revealed Linda and Jamie.  
“I have a confession to make Jamie” Linda spoke quietly.  
“Okay, shouldn’t you be saying that at church?” he asked  
“Not that kind of confession...when I went with Lexi to the scan about a month ago, I told her something”  
“What kind of something? Linda you’re starting to make me nervous” Jamie spoke, chuckling, hiding the nervousness.  
“I told Lexi that you were going to propose after your 2 year anniversary, she told me about her family tradition of getting a wedding dress, and it just came out, I am so sorry”  
“Really, what was her reaction?” he asked  
“She was heartbroken, but she keeps saying how you two are never getting back together...I mean is that true? Is there no hope for you two?” Linda asked  
“To be honest I have no idea. I have just so much on my plate, I have work, a baby on the way, I just thought of focusing on one thing, plus with the CIA involved, and her life right now being a little messed up, it might not be wise right now”  
“What about in a year’s time or maybe a few years’ time?”  
“I don’t know to be honest, that’s all I can say”  
“Okay fair enough, how would you have done it?” she asked  
“Do what?”  
“The proposal?” she answered. Jamie was silent before speaking again.  
“I would get her round my place, I know she doesn’t like public proposals, so I would have done homemade dinner, her favourite, king prawn spaghetti, with vanilla cheesecake with cream for dessert. There would have been fairy lights, tulip petals and tulips, her favourite, and her favourite songs, I would present her with 2 velvet black boxes, she could pick what one she wanted, one which contained my apartment key, and the other; a ring”  
“A proposal to live together and marriage in two sounds exciting. I didn’t tell her about you wanting her to move in because frankly it wasn’t the topic. It was only the topic of marriage, plus I didn’t want her to feel bad even more than she already does, bringing up memories she doesn’t want to remember” Linda explained “It just came out, but maybe you should talk to her, but don’t make her feel bad about it though”  
“I’ll talk to her later today, after dinner. I’ll ease into it, though she did miss out on two important things” he told her “but thank you, for not saying anything about the moving in thing, I will tell her myself” he informed her, before gathering everything else they needed and entering the dining room again.  
Lexi waited, before taking a breath. Not only want Jamie going to propose to her, but going to ask her to move in, at the same time. Now that would have been the perfect proposal to her, and she messed it up. Jamie did really want to spend the rest of his life with her, and she destroyed it, she felt bad even more, all the effort he went through, wasted.  
When the coast was clear, she quickly quietly walked to the back door, before escaping through the garden, trying to be incognito about it, there were cameras, she had no idea where they were, so she just had to make a run for the back gate and keep running, she knew she would get caught by them at some point, so she had to be quick enough to make it a few streets to her mums house.  
Breathing heavily, she rang the door bell on the front door, before seeing her mother answer. She pushed past her and closed the door.  
“Lexi cosa stai facendo qui? Non sapevo che stavi venendo”

(Lexi what are you doing here? I didn’t know you were coming)  
Lexi didn’t say anything; her eyes became glassy and just hugged her mother.  
“Ho bisogno della mia mamma”

(I needed my mum)  
Marzia just nodded at her daughter, holding her close, before pulling away, placing her hands on her bump.  
“Come è mio grandbaby”

(How’s my grandbaby?)  
“Lei va bene, ancora in attesa di un calcio, sta muovendo, solo non calci ancora” she sighed to herself  
(She is fine, still waiting for a kick, she is moving, just not kicking yet)  
“Le farà, finché riesci a sentirti spostare va bene. Vuoi mangiare?” Lexi nodded.

(She will, as long as you can feel her moving she’s fine. Do you want food?)  
Marzia smiled and then guided her daughter to the dining room, seeing her dad and younger siblings as well as her twin. Clara stood up and hugged her sister.  
“Hi” she spoke quietly  
“Hey twinny, I missed you” she grinned  
“We all did, let’s get some food in you, feed the little munckin” she grinned, guiding her sister to the chair.  
Marzia had present beef stroganoff for Sunday dinner, with sweet potato. Lexi of course cleared her plate, before burping loudly.  
“Pardon me” she smiled “grazie mamma”. Marzia winked at her daughter, sipping on her wine.

“So how have you been?” Her step father, asked. Antonio was the best step father she could ever ask for, at 18, celebrating her joined birthday with her sister, they presented him with adoption papers, asking him to adopt them officialy. Though he stated ‘papers or blood does not make you a father, love does’, but he signed them with a biro and tears.  
“Well, let’s just sum it up for Sunday. Jamie didn’t like the fact that I was looking for a house, he thought I would take our daughter out of the state or country, I smashed my mirror and laptop, they are playing happy families downstairs, and I snuck out of the house, so give it a few hours tops, until they find me. Oh! And I found out, not only did Jamie was to propose to me, he was going to ask me to move in with him at the same time, so far, Sunday’s are still not my favourite day”  
“Oh...sorry to hear that darling” he spoke in his Mexican accent  
“It’s fine. I thought already I broke his heart, I broke it twice. Am I not ever meant to have a normal happy life?” she asked  
“You will once the baby arrives” Marzia spoke in English/American, Antonio didn’t understand Italian.  
“How do you know that? It could be the same, I am basically raising daughter in one room, surronded by a family who hate me and that our lives are always in danger”  
“You are surronded by a family who love you” Marzia pointed out “And friends, your friends were happy to see you”  
“And look what I missed out on. Kayla had a baby with Alex, Tilesha moved in with Jake, and Mia finally admitted she was into girls and not boys, though on the positive side, I could hook her up wth Ruby”  
“Who’s Ruby?” Antonio asked  
“Oh, my best friend from...work” she didn’t know how to put it  
“Oh, and what is she doing now?” he asked  
“Helping me find the rest of the girls, and being on house arrest, she was at the gender reveal for a few hours”  
“Now I remember” he smiled  
“Do you still love Jamie?” Clara asked  
“Well I feel like Ariel, I love a man who I cannot have”  
“She got legs and got him in the end” she pointed out  
“After loosing her voice and Uresula enchanting him. So for me, I fell pregnant with his baby, and I still don’t have him, so I am dreading who comes into his life and enchants him or what ever. I don’t want to talk about, it’s all I ever talk about” she sighed rubbing her face.  
“Of course, are you ready for desert?” Marzia asked standing up and gathering the plates  
“In a little while, what’s for desert?”  
“Vanilla cheesecake” Marzia winked  
“Your mother wanted to have Vanilla cheesecake until the day you were...free, if that’s the word. She believes the cheesecake makes you feel present when you not. She knows it’s your favourite” he grinned watching Clara help Marzia.  
“And the pink tulips?” she asked. Antonio just winked.  
An hour had passed, and Lexi had cleared her plate. Home made cheesecake was the best.  
“Okay, I think I have fed her for weeks, so bloated” she joked, rubbing her bump, before their was a knock on the door. Their heads snapped to the front door, Lexi placed her hand on the knife that was to slice the cheesecake. Her mother placed her hand over Lexi’s, smiling softly.  
“Lexi open up, it’s Danny and co!” Danny shouted through the door. Lexi sighed before leaving the dining room and heading to the front door, seeing Frank, Jamie, Danny and the agents from the house.  
“Took you long enough” she spoke  
“What were you thinking? I thought something happened to you!” Jamie protested.  
“Thought I had escaped the country?” she asked joking in a mean manor “I will tell you what I was thinking, I wanted to join my family at the dining table having Sunday dinner as a family, instead of eating in my room”  
“Wait, you make her eat in her room?” Marzia asked  
“She never asked to join the table” Frank spoke  
“Because I can’t bare the fact of everyone’s eyes on me, judging me mentally, plus you never asked either” she spat venom, getting angry.  
“We have to take you back to the house, or if you resist, we have the right to arrest you, where the big boss will deal with you, and I know for a fact, you don’t want to break my brother’s heart even more” Danny spoke.  
“I think I have done enough of that” she mumbled before turning around to her mum “I’ll talk to you soon” she told her kissing her cheek, before exchanging kisses and hugs with the rest of the family, she then turned to the 3 men. “Take me home officers” she sighed walking out of the house.  
“I’ll contact your boss! Make sure you have Sunday dinner with us every Sunday!” Marzia shouted out.  
“Gracias mama!” she shouted, before the door of the car slammed shut.  
Sitting on her bed, she let out a sigh, hearing the door shutting. She turned her head seeing Jamie.  
“Shouldn’t you been leaving me to it? I am grounded afterall”  
“I thought something had happened to you” he spoke  
“Jamie, I can’t go anywhere, plus I would have hit my panic button” she told him  
“You could have asked to go”. Lexi then stood up.  
“That’s all I seem to do! I ask to visit my mum, for her to visit me, to go out, I feel like a prisoner here! I am restricted Jamie! I am basically on house arrest in this room, and it’t not even my room! How can I be myself and raise a child in this room? I can hardly move! The furniture is taking up the room, what about when she is starting to crawl, roll over or walk, there is no room to do that. I am scared of leaving this room and going downstairs to grab a drink, because I know if I see your grandfather, he will curse at me mentally, and I won’t take my daughter downstairs to practice walking in a bigger area for him to do that!”  
“My grandfather is not cruel” Jamie protested.  
“I can see it in his face, in his eyes, he doesn’t want me here, I broke his grandson’s heart. And don’t defend him because everyone is doing that! I know I did a bad thing, I mentally curse myself every day, telling myself I am a stupid bitch for running away and finding help, I should have just run home, let my mum go through my drama after her ex husband cheated on her, I didn’t want to bring that burden, be judged in the court room, or maybe I should have just done it with my ex, that way I wouldn’t be dealing with all this shit!”  
“Hey! You were a teenager, you were scared, I see that”  
“But no one else does! They see me as a criminal, as a monster! I did what I did to protect everyone, and for every dollar I say that every time, I should be rich” she joked laughing, wiping the tears from her face “I am trying to move on, really I am, but I can’t, being stuck in this room, telling me when I can and can’t see my family, your family giving me the evils, I just feel so constricted, like I can’t breath, and if I breath, I feel like my life will be cursed upon. I don’t even know if I am making any sense, but I don’t care” she sighed sitting down “I feel so alone”  
“Hey, you are not alone” Jamie spoke, sitting down beside her  
“Yes I am Jamie. I can’t talk to my family or friends when ever I want. I can’t talk to your family because they don’t like me, I can’t talk to you because you were working all the time and we aren’t together, it’s different between us now. I don’t want to say something wrong or stupid for you to the get the wrong idea. I just feel trapped, alone, I can’t breath, I’m just...stuck”  
Jamie placed his arm around her, pulling her close, her head automatically leaning on his shoulder.  
“I know I am working a lot, I just want to make sure there is plenty of money for our baby...but know this. Yes we aren’t together, but I will always have room for you and our little one, in my heart, I will always love you” he whispered “I know things are difficult, but I will always be there, I will mentally curse myself if I am never there, I would never forgive myself, but we both have to work together, can we do that?”  
“That’s what I want Jamie, but other little things aren’t helping. I ruin everything, my future, our daughter’s future, you’re future” she sighed  
“You haven’t ruined anyone’s future” he told her  
“Yes I have” she mumbled before sitting up “Before I left, I overheard you and Linda talking, what you were going to do” she admitted “I am so sorry” she told him  
“Oh, that...well like I said, we work together, so let’s work together to move on from the past, focus on the present and future, on our daughter, we just have to see how it takes us. I will talk to my family okay? Lexi, you are never alone, and with the breathing situation, I will turn my old bedroom into a nursery”  
“What?” she asked surprised “What will your dad or Henry say?” she asked  
“Well for one, it’s my room, my decision”  
“There house Jamie”  
“If they want to make me happy, they will do this for me, our rooms are just sitting there waiting for them to fill up, sso I will discuss it with him, and I will decorate it myself if I have to” he smiled.  
“You would do that? For us?” she asked  
“Believe it or not, you are both my family” he admitted smiling.  
“I wish I could fix things I really do, but maybe instead of fighting all the time, we can work together, like you said”  
“Sounds like a plan, and I can’t stop you from moving out when you can”  
“Jamie, I was just angry, I wanted more room, but if it came to it, then yeah, I wouldn’t mind having my own house to raise our daughter in, let my dogs run around the place”  
“You have dogs?” he asked  
“Yeah, I bought themself, when I was a teenager, though when I had to leave, my mum took them in, it was nice seeing them again” she sighed “anyway, enough depressing talk, focus on the present and future, our little angel” she grinned, rubbing her bump “hear that? Happy from now on, for all of us, though mummy and daddy are not together, we will work together for you” she grinned before gripping Jamie’s hand.  
“Is everything okay? What’s wrong?” he asked panicking “Lexi talk to me” he said clutching her hand.  
“She kicked” she grinned at him “she finally kicked” she grinned wider, tearing up.  
“Really?” he asked “Can I feel?” he asked. Lexi nodded and placed his hand on her bump, waiting for her to kick again.  
“Kick for daddy” she spoke waiting. Jamie then sighed.  
“Not for daddy” he sighed again, before his eyes widened “she just kicked” he grinned  
“Yeah she did, good girl” she smiled feeling another kick again “Took your time little one, looks like she was waiting for the right time” she grinned rubbing her bump. She then looked at Jamie “You okay?” she asked, since he was silent. Jamie looked at Lexi, his thumb grazing her cheek, removing the wet tear from her face.  
“All about timing” he mumbled, before leaning down and kissing her softly. Lexi was shocked, she felt butterflies in her stomach, or that was the baby moving? She didn’t know how to describe the moment, but it was perfect, too many words to say to describe. But what did it mean for them? ‘All about timing’ he said, was their daughter going to actually fix everything Lexi broke? Was her kicking for the first time for the both of them, the moment they actually got closer to realise their feelings for each other, well just Jamie? They got a lot off their chest which helped, but their daughter kicking did something for them. Did it mean something or nothing? Was it just in the moment feeling? Maybe the baby was the answer to their problems, they could raise their baby together, not just as parents but as a couple. Was this the moment? That moment they both realised that they needed each other, wanted each other in their lives? Would they actually get back together and fall in love all over again or like Jamie said, he is always going to love them both, or was it a different love. There is a difference between ‘I love you’ and ‘I am in love with you’. Lexi had no idea what the kiss meant, but she hoped the kick was a silver lining, the push for Jamie to realise he loves her still and wants to be with her, forget about the past, focus on the present and future, fix his messed up confused mind. The way he looked into her eyes, said something.  
Jamie soon pulled away, he looked into her green blue eyes before sighing “I’m sorry, I should’t have done that” he spoke, before getting off the bed and leaving the room.  
It meant nothing...


	11. 11

Lexi stood in the mirror admiring herself, in her underwear; looking the changes on her body. Her body had changed greatly at now 6 months pregnant, of course. Lexi was a late bloomer, gaining fuller breasts at 17, bigger bum, stretch marks from the sudden growing body and the one she hated. Hips; she had wide hips with wider thighs at the top. An hourglass figure as people called it. But what she was going through, this was the beauty of pregnancy.

She continued to stare at herself in the mirror, under all the clothes, her body was printed with stories; ink that was a meaning to her life, along with a few holes in her skin. Her first inking was at 18; she became an adult, free, but of course she wasn’t a teenager who left high-school, entered college and then graduated to work the rest of her life. She was the teenager who left high-school and got dragged into a secret organisation, turning girls into hit-women to get revenge on bad men. So when she was 18, she got a pair of headphones, with soundwaves, on watercolour tattooed on her left wrist, the music representing her healing, music helped distract her, heal her during the bad times. She thought they would look more at her piercings rather than her assets. And to this day, she has no idea if it still worked, but all what mattered to her, is that it made her feel better; happier. As years went on after 18 years of age, she gained more and more ink. Some which told a story, some which meant something to her. Disney, lyrics, birds and feathers, even the New York City skyline across her chest, which would represent her love for her home, and it, gave the effect of a heart beat. It was her way of expressing herself, who she was, not a murderous killer for hire.

Tilting her head to the side, she continued to admire her body of how much it had changed, before placing a hand on her large bump. “3 more months to go little one” she sighed to herself, a knock echoing her bedroom.

“Is it alright to come in?” Jamie spoke through the door.

“Yeah” she sighed, before Jamie entered the room, quickly covering his eyes.

“Oh god, I’m sorry!”

“Using the Lord’s name in vain? That’s new” she joked “Jamie you have seen me naked before, plus I am wearing underwear” she pointed out “Plus aren’t you supposed to be there for the birth, so you will be seeing...everything” she didn’t exactly know how to put the scene.

“Sorry, I just...wasn’t expecting it” he admitted before removing his eyes, he then just stared.

“Well, now I know. The years of piercings and ink didn’t do its job” she mumbled crossing her arms at him.

“No sorry...I’m not staring at...I’m not staring at your breasts, I’m staring at your belly” he said “I’ve never seen a pregnant bump so bare, it’s...beautiful” he smiled

“Really?” she asked him “Well I can’t see my feet most of the time and I have stretch marks everywhere, and I can only look at my...lady bits in a mirror” she spoke bluntly.

“It’s the beauty of pregnancy” he chuckled “if you ever want help you know I am here, or someone else”

“So your dad or Henry would be up to shave me?” she asked crossing her arms

“I guess so, I know he taught Danny, Joe and I to shave our faces, I’m sure he can shave your legs and armpits”

“Jamie...I wasn’t talking about my legs and armpits” she told him looking at the ground laughing softly to herself.

“Oh...oh!” he soon realised what she meant “well...”

“Don’t suggest myself doing it or getting a bikini wax” she quickly told him

“Well, I was going to suggest like your mum or sister”

“Oh...right, yeah Clara could probably do it, can we stop talking about my hoo-hah?” she asked, grabbing her clothes and putting them on “What are you doing here anyway?” she asked him putting on her socks, well trying to. “Can you?” she asked motioning to her socks. She sat down on her bed, as Jamie nodded and got down on his knees and fixed her socks.

A sudden image came into her mind, imaging Jamie getting down on one knee, telling her how much he loved her, before asking her those few words.

But she was in reality, and confused, after Jamie kissed her, he hadn’t said much about it, except what he said when it happened. ‘I shouldn’t have done that’. That’s all he said. But they were friends, closer than usual after her big speech, confessing everything, until Jamie kissed her, so she had no idea what to think. But she didn’t tell anyone, she didn’t want people’s opinions getting into her head, or telling her to forget about him or pursue him.

One he pulled her sock up, his grazed upwards, before looking at her.

“Thanks” she told him. Maybe he was confused himself; his family consisted of cops, detectives, commissioners and DA’s. They were all about justice; maybe just maybe he was listening to his head, instead of his heart.

“Jamie are we still friends, if that’s what you call it? Maybe the father being there for the mother, I don’t know what you call it...I’m blabbing”

“Yes of course we are, it’s still a budding friendship, since it’s gonna take time, but yes we are friends, why?” he asked standing up. Lexi looked at him, wondering if he could work out. “Oh right that” he sighed. It only happened a few weeks ago. “It...Was the spur of the moment? Our daughter kicked for the first time, and I just fell more in love with my daughter, and what I did wasn’t fair on you” he admitted but sounded unsure. “I’m sorry”

“It’s fine...I just wanted to clear the air” she told him “Anyway, what are you doing here?” she asked him “What day is it?” she asked

“It’s a Wednesday” he told her

“Okay, I usually go out with my mum for lunch on a Wednesday; it’s her only day off. Her employees work 4 days a week, full time, weekend off, the store is closed on Sunday, since Sunday is a family religious day, and she has weekenders in on Saturday, like college kids and anyone who wants to work on the Saturday”

“Why don’t you ask her for a job there?” he asked

“Because, I don’t have the education or skills to work in the store”

“What skills do you have?” he asked

“Er, hand to hand combat, guns, blades, killing men” she told him bluntly, before he nodded in realisation “secondly it might be bad for the store or my mum, thirdly, I’m not allowed” she told him “I just want to focus on the pregnancy, then focus on her, not having to juggle work and a baby”

“I know which is why I am working as much as I can, so I can take more time off along with my paternity. Help you raise our daughter” he smiled.

“Well, that sounds like a plan” she smiled walking to her curtains to open them up; she didn’t want peeping Toms or anything like that. She opened the curtains, seeing something that looked like... “Jamie...er...any chance that is a riot outside?” she asked opening the window, hearing the loud voices outside the Reagan family home. Jamie rushed over, before looking outside.

“That looks like a riot to me” he frowned “No idea what they are rioting about though”

“Well, I have an idea since they are outside the house” she told him “No one knows about me, it was never broadcasted to the world, any chance they know that a killer is living in the police commissioners house?” she suggested, before Frank quickly entered the bedroom, holding something in his hand.

“Maybe you two should see this” he suggested holding out a white piece of paper. Jamie walked over to his father, taking the piece of paper.

“What is it?” she asked before Jamie turned the page around. Cut out of letters from magazines and newspapers, spelling out ‘THEY KNOW WHO YOU ARE LEXI’. “I think this person watches too many creepy movies, there’s a thing called a computer to write letters” she joked slightly “so the riot outside knows who I am, how exactly?”

“Still getting information on that, but for them to know who you really are, they must have some kind of fact file on you, and we don’t know exactly who provided yet. Danny and Baez are coming down to control and do what they do best, detect, so my best bet, stay away from the windows and inside the house” Frank advised, sticking his hands into his pocket

“Are you serious? But I am supposed to be meeting with my mum for lunch, my chance of freedom during this week until Sunday?” she asked

“I’m sorry Lexi, but I’ve already informed your boss, he is not letting you out the house, which means you should contact your mother to let her know you won’t make it and its best if she keeps away from the house, we don’t want her being a next target, targeting a hit woman’s mother”

Lexi sighed in defeat before grabbing her phone and calling her mum.

“Hey mama” she spoke calmly, but inside she was screaming in anger and upset.

“Ehi, mi stavo pensando di andare al River Cafe per il pranzo. Il seno dell'anatra sembra delizioso”

 

(Hey honey, so I was thinking of going to the River Cafe for lunch. The duck breast sounds delicious)

“Mum...I can’t go” she told her bluntly, feeling guilty. For years she couldn’t see her mum, and she promised herself she would do anything to see her, but she couldn’t put her in danger by becoming a target.

“Che cosa? Perché? Alessia cosa c'è di sbagliato? Perché parlate inglese?”

(What? Why? Alessia what's wrong? Why are you speaking English?")

“Because Frank and Jamie are in the room, they want to make sure I won’t say something stupid, like I’ll sneak out somehow, but I won’t” she told them all truthfully. “There’s a riot outside, somehow they know who I was previously...Amelia. We don’t have a lot of information, but I promise it will be okay” she told her

“Il mio nonno va bene?”

(Is my grandbaby okay?)

“Yes, she is good as always, kicking like hell, I think maybe she knows how I am feeling about all this. But we will be fine, I’m putting my trust in the NYPD to sort this out”

“Okay ... li ho fidati se lo fai. Sia sicuro, oh! Mettetemi ogni ora un bacio per far sapere che stai bene”

 

(Okay...I trust them if you do. Be safe, oh! Text me every hour a kiss to let me know you are okay)

“I will mama, we love you”

“Ti amo anche due, grazie al miele”

(I love you two too, bye honey)

Lexi sighed softly before hanging up. She then handed Jamie her phone. “So you know I won’t sneak out” she told him. Jamie took the phone before handing it back to her.

“I trust you, especially knowing you won’t do anything stupid since your now heavily pregnant or nearly there”

“I feel like I am heavily pregnant already” she joked before nodding “thank you” she said turning to Frank.

“What happens now?” she asked

“Well, make yourself comfy, it’s going to be a long day” he advised “just stay inside and wait for Danny and Baez to show up, we will make sure we get all the names of the rioters outside and make sure none have a criminal record”

“So that they don’t do anything stupid, how are you going to get their names?” she asked

“We ask for them, or we will follow police protical and use technology and internet, Facebook is usually the way to do it, facial recognition will help. Don’t worry about all that, you need to stay calm, maybe nap for a few hours” he suggested

“How can I sleep when there is a riot outside my bedroom window?” she asked “look, I’ll keep myself busy, I’ll eat, do stuff I usually do” she reassured him, before sitting on her bed.

An hour went by and Danny and Baez finally showed up.

“So what do you have on them?” Frank asked.

Lexi looked up from her adult colouring book, seeing Danny and his partner, hoping they have answers.

“We managed to get names off everyone, we threatened them with an arrest if they didn’t cooperate with us, and luckily they seemed happy enough to give us their names” Danny explained.

“Anyone have a criminal record?” he asked

“Nope. None, so they are innocent people with a grudge”

“Or they have been pushed to give a grudge, what do they think is going to happen? They keep on shouting and then Lexi packs her bags and moves on? I hope they know whose house this is” Jamie pointed out, worried, getting angrier. Lexi could see it in his face

“Trust me, I am not going anywhere, especially not with a 6 month old unborn baby” she reassured him “So what happens now?” she asked

“We sit and wait for it to blow over” Frank suggested “they have a right to riot at the moment, unless they start throwing things, then it’s over the line, as long as the cops outside are controlling them, we will be fine. I will stick the kettle on” he spoke before leaving the living room.

“Oh, before you go dad, I managed to grab one of these from outside, and each of them are holding one” he said handing the few copies to Jamie and Frank. Lexi looked over at Jamie’s seeing her face on the paper.

On the paper was a big title. ‘Killer Woman’ Printed in bold black, along with a picture of her coming out of the Reagan home, most likely either going to work, lunch with her mum, Sunday dinner with her family or a hospital appointment. Either way, they must have been waiting. Beside the picture was a little paragraph. ‘Alessia Kalani Cabello, aka Lexi, was previously under a fake alias called Amelia Parker who killed men for money. Hundreds of men killed, with a bullet to the head in a single shot. Previously working for a secret government, today she works with the CIA/FBI, living in the Police Commissioners family home, pregnant with Jamie Reagan’s baby. This family is all about justice, but why hide a criminal in their family home? The city deserves to know who this woman is and why justice is providing her with a home, a life when she took so many. Justice is a lie. There is a killer living on your streets’

“This person knows their facts for sure, even has my full name, hardly anybody knows my whole name” she sighed “but it means they have been watching me, waiting for the perfect photo shot, collecting enough information. But why now?”

“Trust me, once I find out they will see justice, my fist to their face” Jamie spoke angry, screwing up the piece of paper.

“And doing that will cause trouble for you and the NYPD, Jamie. Look, this is stressing me out enough; don’t stress yourself out as well”

“You know what this is telling me?” he asked picking up the crumpled ball “That someone is watching you, waiting for the right time to get you, and when will that be? When your 7, 8, 9 months pregnant? After you give birth?”

“Jamie, we all know that someone is out to get me remember? Christian had an older brother, and a younger sister, though she is in London, so his brother is my suspect. Plus some men got away on the night I killed Christian, could be getting revenge for their boss, but right now, whoever is doing this knows the facts, the way through me is through the NYPD, this piece of paper will make the public not trust the NYPD anymore, break them to get through to me. They have done it plenty of times trying to basically destroy you, and how many times have the NYPD come through and become stronger? Don’t let this ruin it. It’s a riot, soon they will need food and water plus sleep, they will get bored, if not arrest them for public disturbance or something, you always come up with something” she reassured Jamie, but made sure she reassured all of them.

“Lexi is right, whoever is doing this is trying to get to her, by getting to us, this person knows the facts, or must have the technology to gain the information, like hacking or maybe a mole in the system,  we know the rioters live on the same street as us” Danny pointed out  in case it helped.

“Lexi isn’t in the system, is she?”

“When I joined the...business, they erased everything, created a simple fake one, I can’t remember it, but after joining the CIA they built a new one. Name, age, occupation, nationality, education, all that” she explained “but Danny is right, whoever is doing this must be good on technology, hacking or something, so maybe our suspect is a hacker, trying to make the world better, those types, who leak information to the public to show them what the NYPD or the CIA is really about, otherwise it’s just a stupid geek messing around”

“Well they are messing with the wrong family” Jamie spoke before relaxing in the family chair.

Lexi then stood up from the sofa “While everyone is doing their job, I will go and have a nap” she said walking upstairs before lying down for a nap.

Hours went by and nothing, the riot still screaming their curses outside, the cops trying to contain them. Danny and Baez continued to do their thing, but who were they kidding? They didn’t have the technology to hack to find the hacker. But they searched for finger prints on the paper, but nothing, so it must have been gloves covering their hands. Whoever it was, they were clever.

Lexi had managed to fall asleep, before gasping from her sleep, from the sound of glass smashing. Looking up, her window was smashed, pieces of glass on the floor. Whatever went through her window was round, and slightly large to be thrown in. Getting off the bed, she searched the floor trying to find the substance but nothing. Standing up straight, she looked on her bed, nothing, until she turned to the Moses basket beside her, a rock with something attached around it using several elastic bands. Picking up the rock, she removed the elastic before seeing red large bold capital letters spelling out ‘Killer’. Tearing up, she wiped the tears that fell, before looking at the crib. A horrible image came into her mind, seeing her daughter lying down in the crib, with a rock.

Danny, Frank and Jamie rushed into her bedroom.

“What happened?” Jamie asked panicked. Lexi turned around holding the rock.

“They threw a rock through the window, it landed in the Moses basket, if our baby was in there...”

“Hey, luckily for us she wasn’t” Jamie reassured her, taking her hands “We will find out who did this, we have CCTV thanks for the CIA” he smiled “Don’t think about it okay? You are both unharmed”

“But she could have been in there Jamie...they could have... god!” she spoke hysterical, more in shock from what happened.

“Jamie, why don’t you take her to the bathroom, get some cool water on her face, it will help, it will refresh her” Frank advised his younger son “I will clean the glass, and get it covered, Danny look at the CCTV footage and arrest that person or persons for criminal damage and attempt at bodily harm. Lexi is right, your daughter could have been in that crib, but we are lucky she wasn’t. And who ever did it, is paying for the window, and if they live near us I will personally make sure they move house, targeting a member of my family is a step too far, but when a large rock gets thrown into my house and lands into a bed that may have contained my granddaughter, that’s when they will regret they are born” Frank stood his ground, this was his limit when it came to his family. Lexi was shocked at his words, but grateful; she had no idea how to express how grateful she was at how much he cared.

“Thank you” Lexi spoke quietly, before being lead to the bathroom to wash her tears away.

Looking in the mirror, her eyes were already blood shot, after entering the bathroom, she broke down on Jamie. But Frank was right, cold water helped. She wasn’t upset no more, she was pissed.

“I need to use the loo” she told Jamie, before he exited the bathroom and walked into her bedroom. Lexi waited for the right opportunity, before leaving the bathroom and quickly running down the stairs, seeing Henry and Baez in the living room.

“What happened?” Baez asked

“They messed with the wrong person” Lexi spoke angry, before heading to the front door, opening it, seeing the police men as guards, pushing past them and down the stairs, the rioters turning their attention to her personally, shouting out words.

“Killer!”

“Murderer!”

“Lies!”

“You don’t deserve to live!”

“Go back home!”

“This is my home!” she shouted “I get it okay! I killed men for a living, I gained thousands of pounds to kill someone, but I did you a favour! I killed murderers, rapists, kidnappers! Anyone of you could have been a target, I did you a blood favour!” she screamed at them “That was my previous life! This is my new life, as a mother! And who ever threw that rock landed in the Moses basket where my daughter would have slept! And thank god she is unborn still, because if she was in that bed and that rock landed on her, you could have killed her, and I would make sure who ever did it would rot in jail for killing a newborn!” she shouted. Once she mentioned where the rock had landed, they seemed to turn quiet, guilty at their actions. “I am trying to move on with my life, I was dragged into a life I didn’t want, I was sexually assaulted by an ex boyfriend, instead of running home I just ran, then I was someone else’s property, their puppet on their strings. I was an innocent turned into what you state I am a killer. But I did everyone a favour, getting the scum off the streets, and right now, you’re turning into the scum, throwing a rock into my bedroom, where my baby could have slept, look at yourselves, you’re the monsters here. So if I was you I would just go away. Someone brainwashed you just like I was brainwashed, but you have the opportunity to just turn away from it, before you get arrested and your family have to see you behind bars for targeting someone who is just an innocent” she sighed.

Danny, Frank, Jamie, Baez and Henry had ran out of the house to catch Lexi but listened to her. Lexi was just an innocent, moulded into something she wasn’t. She was Alessia Kalani Cabello, mother and daughter and sister, not Amelia Parker, a killer and hit-woman for hire.

“I threw it” A man stepped out through the crowd holding the red sharpie pen in his hand “I hadn’t realised...I am so sorry” he spoke guilty through his teeth “I could never forgive myself if your baby was laying in the bed, I could have...we received the papers and just were angry, the government lies to us to protect us, and this was one of them, to avoid a riot, people getting hurt, babies getting hurt...I except the consequences” he said.

Danny looked at Jamie and Lexi.

“Arrest him” Lexi told him “he may have apologised, but he could have killed her if she was born; now he gets to experience how I feel. Saying sorry is never enough” she spoke, before Danny nodded and walked over to the man arresting him for criminal damage, attempted bodily harm along with basically going against the NYPD and the commissioner.

Watching Danny arrest the man, she felt no remorse; this is probably how it felt for the Reagan’s, watching herself getting arrested 6 months ago.

“Ah!” Lexi gripped onto Jamie’s arm, tightly.

“What’s wrong?” he asked

“Pain” she groaned “I think something is wrong” she looked at him with horror. If a rock didn’t harm her baby, whatever was happening was.

“Dad, we gotta take her to the hospital” Jamie alerted his dad.

Frank nodded “okay, let’s take the SUV, use the sirens, alert Linda, tell her we are on our way”

After arriving at the hospital going how many miles an hour with red and blue sirens flashing along the street; they finally arrived at the hospital, with Linda personally doing some tests along with an ultrasound, everyone seeing their baby, they were relieved to hear it was just stress.

“It’s just stress; I want you on bed rest for a few days, what causes the stress?” Linda asked

“There was a riot” Jamie explained everything.

“I’m glad they arrest him, that was a good call, now I am relying on all of you, especially Jamie to make sure you don’t stress her out, in any way” Linda ordered them

“We won’t. I’ll buy more adult colouring books” he chuckled, causing everyone to chuckle, a smile appearing on Lexi’s face, before staring at the frozen picture of their daughter.


	12. 12

The dust had settled. The street was peaceful. Everything was back to normal, for now, until something new arises.

Danny and Baez had tried to track down who ever sent out the fact file on Lexi, but no lead. No fingerprint, nothing. Whoever it was they were either a computer geek trying to ruin the NYPD and all, or someone Lexi knew. But they had no evidence. So they had to wait it out until something new happened and move on. Something always came up, it had to.

The sound of a loud noise echoed Lexi's – Erin's former bedroom, it sounded like a digger tried to grind through the hard concrete outside. Opening her eyes slowly – she was never a morning person, and with babies waking up during the early hours of the morning, she was dreading it, as well as pushing a human being out her hoo-hah.

Turning her head, she saw it was her phone on vibration making that earthquake of a sound. Picking it up, it was 6am on a Saturday morning, but of course her mother would call at a deadly hour for her.

"Buon compleanno a te, buon compleanno a te, buon compleanno a Alessia, buon compleanno a te" Marzia called down the phone cheery 

(Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Alessia, happy birthday to you) 

"grazie mamma" Lexi grinned, before rubbing her eyes 

(Thank you mum) 

"Venticinque anni! Vengo a festeggiare un compleanno con voi" 

(Twenty five years old! I get to celebrate a birthday with you again) 

"Lo so, ma non è un compleanno speciale" 

(I know, but it isn't a special birthday) 

"È speciale per me Alessia, l'ultimo compleanno che ho celebrato con te era ... 16, non ho mai avuto modo di festeggiare il tuo 18th compleanno" Lexi remembered that day clearly, she was taken at 16 to join the business, take them young he used to say. 

(It's special to me Alessia, the last birthday I celebrated with you was...16, I never got to celebrate your 18th birthday) 

"Lo so, mi ricordo mamma" 

(I know, I remember mum) 

"Inoltre sarai una madre in 3 mesi, quindi celebriamo, avete dei piani?" 

(Plus you will be a mother in 3 months time, so we will celebrate, do you have any plans?) 

"Veloce, niente, Jamie non ha menzionato niente, quindi dubito che ricorda il mio compleanno, non aspettatelo." 

(Nope, nothing, Jamie hasn't mentioned anything, so I doubt he remembers my birthday, don't expect them to.) 

"Beh, se non lo voglio, posso sempre sbattere qualcosa, devo festeggiare il mio compleanno dei miei gemelli" 

(well, if they dont, I can always whisk up something, I have to celebrate my twins birthday) 

"grazie mamma, onestamente, mi sento piacevole celebrare nuovamente con il mio gemello" 

(Thank you mum, honestly, it will feel nice to celebrate with my twin again) 

"Grande, quindi ... ti lascerò dormire" 

(Great, so...I'll let you sleep) 

"Grazie, ti rendi conto di che ora è, giusto? Sabato mattina, il fine settimana." 

(Thanks, you do realise what time it is, right? On a Saturday morning, the weekend.) 

"Conosci le regole, ogni compleanno, chiamate alle 6 del mattino in un nuovo giorno fresco, non chiedete perché 6am farò a mezzanotte" 

(You know the rules, every birthday, call at 6am on a new fresh day, don't ask why 6am, I would do it at midnight) 

"Ti vedo ogni volta che la mamma, grazie, ti amo, arrivederci" Lexi then hung up. 

(I'll see you whenever mum, thank you, I love you, goodbye)

Placing her phone on the bedside table, she fell asleep again.

9am arrived and her alarm buzzed. Turning it off, she sat up and placed her hand on her bump"Happy birthday to me" she sighed softly, smiling after as her baby kicked. "Thank you my angel" she patted her bump gently, before a knock on the door bought her out of her mind. "Come in" she spoke up before the door opened revealing Henry, Frank and Jamie. 

"Is everything okay?" Lexi asked frowning

"Yes, why wouldn't anything be okay?" Jamie asked

"You're all at my bedroom door"

"Oh, wait, what?" he asked confused before shaking his head, coming through the door, holding a silver envelope, a silver small box and a silver balloon. 

"Happy birthday Lexi" he grinned proudly. Lexi just looked at him, shocked. He actually remembered her birthday. She thought he forgot, or just didn't want to remember after all that happened.

"You okay?" Henry asked.

"Yeah...I just didn't think you remembered or, even thought about" she admitted

"How could I forget your birthday, 27th October every year" Jamie grinned "I know things haven't been...a straight line, but I know for a fact you haven't had a proper celebration birthday since you were 16"

Strange, her mum said the exact same thing. She didn't know what to say."Thank you" she told him looking at Frank holding a tray

"We thought you deserved breakfast in bed, a full English breakfast" Frank smiled putting the tray on her bed.

"Thank you, I'm starving" she eyed the fried bacon.

"And I got you cards, a gift and a balloon" Jamie said handing the stuff to her

"Oh I wasn't expecting anything, no one asked, even my mum, but right now, my birthday present is still cooking, 3 more months to go"

"Time flies when you're having fun" Henry commented before handing her a card in a purple envelope "I know I have not been the easiest person lately, when it comes to family, I get protective, I curse at the ones who hurt them. But all I see when I look at you is an innocent woman, preparing for her baby, and I apologise for being harsh towards you. But happy birthday and congratulations if I never said it" Henry admitted. She appreciated Henry owned up to his problem.The Reagan family was all about justice and family. They want bad people locked away, the good protected, and their family safe, healthy and alive. Lexi had made that uneasy for them, killing men, breaking Jamie's heart, but she had proved she had turned over a new leaf. And forgiveness was a big thing for all, and she was lucky they forgave her, even after all this time. She had always had trust and honesty issues, so she knew where they came from, but she was honestly a new person, she was Lexi.

"Happy Birthday, now we shall leave you to your breakfast for the rest of the day" Frank announced telling Henry to leave with the movement of his head, leaving Jamie, Lexi and their unborn daughter.

"You okay?" Jamie asked

"Yeah just feels weird to be celebrating a birthday where everyone is actually saying happy birthday" 

"What were your previous happy birthdays like? Did he like give you anything?"

"Yeah, he gave us a bouquet of our favourite flowers, and usually a gift. Basically he spent his money on us to show us how much he cared. And those things are now destroyed"

"Well now we can celebrate your birthdays along with our little girl...we still need to confirm a name" he told her

"I know" she told him grabbing the book in her drawer, opening the pages "We have Luna Belle, Sienna Belle, Chloe Belle, Chloe, Sienna, Grace, Freya, Evie" the name went on before she spoke the last "and Luna Grace"

"You're still sticking with Luna Grace aren't you?" he asked chuckling softly"It's just...beautiful, most of the names, like Sienna, Belle and Luna are all Italian names. In my family we have traditions. The first name is Italian, and second is Hawaiian, basically whatever your main nationality is, that's your first name, you're second name is your other nationality. I speak Italian"

"I know, I've heard it" he chuckled "carry on"

"So because my first nationality is Italian, my name is Alessia, my second is Hawaiian, so Kalani"

"Why couldn't it be the other way round?" he asked

"Because, my Italian side believes when a woman carried a child in her womb for nine months, and goes through hours of pain before pushing the baby out her hoo-hah, as well as a sore one, and sore boobs, they kinda have first dibs of naming, the males show their gratitude and love by allowing the female to name their child the females nationality" she explained. The Reagan's were all about justice, Lexi's was all about tradition.

"Okay, so you're dad agreed on the tradition?"

"Yep, he wasn't going to disagree on a hormonal pregnant woman"

"What if he didn't like the name?"

"Well they picked something out they both liked. He liked Jordan's name the most, because he could play football with him, all boys stuff, Giordano is his birth name, we call him Jordan, quicker to say" she joked grabbing a piece of bacon, stuffing it in her mouth.

"So Alessia is Italian, Kalani is Hawaiian, and Cabello is...?"

"Mexican, Spanish, all that, I think all Mexican, Latina names are all under Spanish, if I'm wrong, I apologise to those out there" she smiled "Antonio is Mexican, his surname is Cabello...you want to hear the whole story?"

"Yes, I don't think it was ever a subject that came up when we were dating"

"When I was born, my mother was married, so we took my father's surname, Māhoe, then they got divorced, we were Milano-Māhoe, then things fell apart, father didn't bother, all that, so my mum went full custody, so we became Milano. When she remarried, she became Cabello, and then when it was his birthday or Christmas, can't remember which one, we gave him adoption papers, so we became Cabello"

"That must have been one hell of a present" he chuckled 

"We couldn't stop crying that day" she grinned remembering the day. She then looked at the cards and present "they for me?" she asked. Jamie nodded and handed it to her. Opening the cards, on the front the me to you bears, with the pink words Happy Birthday on it."To Lexi, Happy Birthday, may your birthday be filled with beautiful memories to cherish forever. You deserve it. Jamie" Under his name was a small cross symbolising a kiss. "Ps; did you think I would ever forget?" Lexi read out the rest "Thank you" she smiled placing the card on the bed side table, before opening the other one. On the front was the Me to you bears, but with a mummy bear and baby bear, with mummy on the front. Inside she opened it. "To mummy, I know I am not born yet, but I can't wait to meet you, I know we haven't done much together, but you mean so much to be already. Happy Birthday mummy, see you soon, love Bump" she grinned tearing up, the 3 small kisses underneath "Well, she has very good handwriting from inside" she smiled teasing "Thank you" she grinned again, putting the card on the bedside table, before Jamie presented her with a small box. "What is it?" she asked

"Open it and find out, but do it carefully" he advised watching her.Slowly opening the small silver parcel, revealed a black box with the word Pandora on it. Opening it was a necklace she remembered they advertised; a large silver heart locket with petite memories inside. Looking closer she gasped smiling "It's beautiful" she grinned.Inside the silver heart locket was a pink enamel heart, symbolising their daughter. Then the word family and a light pink circle, and a seashell.

"The pink heart represents Luna Grace, I know family is a big thing, the light pink one is a birth stone colour for October and the seashell...I know you still believe in mermaids" he whispered. Lexi pushed his arm playfully."I do believe in mermaids, until I die, and I will convince Luna Grace that they exist" she smiled "wait...we are saying Luna Grace...does that mean?" she asked

"That we picked the name for our daughter? Yeah it does" he grinned. Lexi quickly reached over and hugged him

"Thank you so much" she grinned "You have no idea how much it means to me". She felt Jamie's arms wrap around her as they hugged. She had missed this. He then soon pulled away. 

"Eat your breakfast; I actually have to work in an hour, but how about we go out for a meal tonight, your favourite Italian restaurant?"

"Yeah that sounds perfect" she smiled at him "thank you again, mind putting it around my neck?" she asked him turning around and handing the necklace to him. She lifted up her brunette hair, before he gently put the chain around her neck. His hands gently glided across her neck, gently taking her hand and putting it to the side."How does it look?" he asked. Lexi turned around and showed him, the heart sitting perfectly above her chest. "It's beautiful thank you"

"No worries, I think Linda has the day off and Nicky will be joining you on a shopping spree, after-all your the birthday girl and you deserve it, which means I've spoiled their present, everyone is putting in money, so you can either buy for yourself or Luna Grace"

"Thank you, so much" she grinned, before looking at her bump "Daddy is too good to me, I don't deserve it" She then felt his hand on her bump "You deserve it" he smiled before checking the time 

"Gotta go, but be ready in something formal at 7pm" he told her, kissing her head before leaving the bedroom. She then felt her phone buzz, before picking it up seeing it was from an unknown number, saying 'Happy Birthday, enjoy it while you can'. Frowning, she tried calling the number, but nothing. She didn't know if that was a general kind message or maybe it was from who ever created the drama. She deleted the message before getting ready for the day.

Linda and Nicky soon arrived at 11am with cards and balloons.

"Happy Birthday!" They both cheered, providing hugs and the gifts.

"Who doesn't like balloons, plus they are filled with helium, always fun, but don't you try it" Linda advised, before Nicky gently handed the bracelet in her hand.

"Wow, it's beautiful, who got it for you?"

"Jamie did actually" Both Nicky and Linda looked at each other smiling 

"What?" she asked

"Let's just say, Pandora is expensive, so it must mean something in a good way"

"I know Pandora is expensive, but it's not about the money, he said I deserved it, I haven't had a proper birthday since my 16th, I'm 25 now" she told them "anyway, Jamie said you were taking me shopping?"

"Yes, all the money from us is in that card, so if you find a pretty dress for tonight, then use it, or save it, it's yours" Linda grinned

"Tonight? Jamie is taking me to my favourite restaurant, probably with the agents as protection"

"Yes...that's what I meant, anyway have everything you need?" she asked

"Yes, I'm ready" she told them before being escorted to a black SUV which belonged to the agents.

Soon the three arrived at the mall; there was a little drama, where the driver thought that a dark blue car with tinted windows was following them, only to turn off at a junction. Entering the mall, there was so much to choose from, jewellery shops were an option. She hardly wore earrings due to other earrings in her ear, so it was just one stud. Rings weren't an option either, her fingers were swollen, bracelets usually got in the way, and necklace reservation was already taken.

"I need a dress for tonight, I don't have any maternity dresses" she informed them

"There's a maternity store few shops down, they sell really good stuff" Linda told her. Lexi agreed and walked off towards the store.Most the stuff was boring, casual stuff, but most of the time pregnant mothers wanted something comfortable. But something did catch her eye; a beige dress, with a lace flower pattern, with sleeves that went to the elbow, and a matching satin bow to match. Picking it up, she showed the girls both grinning in agreement, being guided to the changing rooms.Linda had to help her into the dress, as the agents were scattered around the store, one nearby since Nicky was on her own. Opening the curtain, she smiled at Nicky.

"Wow, Lexi...it's beautiful on you" Nicky grinned.

"Nicky is right, it's perfect for tonight, you have to get it" Linda agreed. Lexi studied herself in the mirror; it firmed out her assets and her bump. A perfect fit.

"It's the dress" she grinned "I need shoes to match, just flats, size 5 please Nicky"

"Size 5 beige creamy colours coming up" she grinned walking off, an agent following.

"Linda..?"

"Yes?" she answered

"Is this meal just a meal?" she asked her raising her eyebrow

"Why are you asking?" Linda asked smoothing the dress out

"Because for a meal, I'm dressing way too fancy, and you were acting strange, like you were hiding something, I was trained to know when something is not right, what are you hiding?" she asked

"Jamie thought it would be nice for a calm, peaceful and delicious meal, just you two, things between you have been...bumpy. He just wants to take you out for dinner, is he not allowed?"

"Yes he is, but usually couples go out together"

"He is the father of your daughter, you don't have to be a couple to go out for a meal, and he just thinks you deserve it"

"Okay, okay, I'll drop it" she said, still slightly confused on why Jamie would take her out for a meal.

"Lexi I found these ballerina shoes, they are lacy and the same colours" Nicky grinned holding the shoes. She then bent down and gently put the shoes on Lexi's feet. 

"I'm sorry I just have to say...you look beautiful in that dress" A woman with a brunette ponytail spoke. She wore jeans and a black top and a black jacket, with brown boots.

"Thank you" she smiled

"When are you due?" she asked

"January" she smiled looking at herself in the mirror

"A new year's baby, well you will have a very happy new year, enjoy it while it lasts" she smiled before walking off.Linda continued to smooth down the dress, before she caught the attention of Linda with her facial expression.

"You okay honey?" she asked

"Yeah...er...I had a text earlier saying Happy Birthday, enjoy it while it lasts, unknown number, I don't know whether it was a genuine birthday message or it was like a warning, just like that woman said"

"Do you want them to investigate it? Danny I mean, they are still on the case"

"The number was unknown, so you can't trace it, and could have been a pay phone or burner"

"You can text by payphone?"

"I don't know" she sighed "If anything happens again, I will let Danny know, it's my birthday, and I deserve to be happy" she told her "Okay, I will take the shoes and the dress"

"What about a coat?"

"I've got a leather jacket, and a bag, so I'm all good" she smiled before getting changed again and heading to the till to pay. The girls stopped at a small subway to get a sandwich, Lexi always had her usual. 6 inch Italian, tuna, bacon, extra American cheese, lettuce and mayo. Lexi continued to eat before she noticed the agent's body language and facial expressions change.

"Lexi we need to leave" Hannah, another agent informed her

"What's happened?" she asked grabbing her sandwich and wrapping it up, she was hungry and she had to feed their daughter.

"Please just come with me, gather your things, we will have to do this another time" she said, grabbing Lexi's arm gently, while Nicky and Linda followed.They were soon guided outside to the outside car park, seeing flames in the distance. 

"Wait is that a fire?" Lexi asked "Is that our car? What happened?"

"Yes, we don't know, we have a SUV minutes away to collect us, the car will be taken away by another" Hannah informed them. Lexi couldn't help but think; maybe that woman had something to do with it? Coincidence, but she wasn't going to say anything in case she got the wrong idea.Soon the SUV arrived with a fire engine and a tow truck entering the underground car park.

"So what is the plan now? We were supposed to have an all day out" Nicky protested

"I don't know, maybe the movies? Usually always something good on"

"We can't risk it Lexi, we have to take you home, let the dust settle" Hannah told her

"And what about tonight?"

"Well there will be agents surrounding the block, if it comes to it, we will ask for ID of others, we aren't that cruel, the boss demanded you have a great birthday" Hannah smiled softly.

7pm arrived and Lexi was dressed in her new maternity dress, her hair in a side plait and natural makeup. She then grabbed the necklace – after she removed it from her neck to take a shower- and fastened it around her neck, smoothing down the material. Grinning to herself she patted her bump."Let's hope this dinner goes smoothly" She mumbled to herself, before her name was being called out.

"Lexi?" She grabbed her things and walked downstairs seeing Jamie in a suit. He looked at her stunned.

"Too much?" Lexi asked wondering what type of dinner it would be, casual or formal.

"Too much?" Lexi asked wondering what type of dinner it would be, casual or formal  
"No...You just look beautiful, glowing" he smiled "really you do"

"Well I was putting in an effort, even if it is just dinner, but I'm starving" she told him, looking around the house for a few seconds.

"Are you looking for something?" Jamie asked

"Your dad and Henry are gone, they were here earlier"

"My dad had some business to do, and my granddad is in the loo, I saw him enter the room"

"Oh okay, right let's go" she smiled, leaving the house, getting into his car and leaving the street, heading into town.They soon then arrived at her favourite Italian restaurant at 85 10th Avenue, Del Posto.

"Still fancy" she smiled at him getting out of the car, she looked inside seeing the seats mostly full "you got a reservation?" she asked. Jamie got out the car and nodded "of course" he smiled opening the door to the restaurant and letting her through. He then looked at the man standing at a glass stand as the maitre d'.

"Hi, I have a reservation under the name Reagan" he said showing his ID. 

The man nodded and grabbed the menus and headed off. But he wasn't stopping at any table, before opening some purple curtains...

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted as they surprised Lexi.

Frank, Henry, Danny, Linda, Jack, Sean, Erin, Nicky, her parents and siblings were all there. 

Lexi couldn't stop grinning, before tears rolled down her face.

"Please tell me they are tears of joy?" Jamie asked a little worried

"Yes! Of course! Who's idea was this?" She asked outloud. Frank smiled at them.

"Who do you think?" he asked, before all eyes landed on one person. Turning to face him, she was surprised.

"Wait...you did this, I thought you were working?" she asked Jamie

"Let's just say, you deserve this, plus I had to arrange anything, may have been a white lie" he smiled "you really do, you're doing an amazing job of carrying our daughter, and it was my way of saying thank you, you haven't had a good birthday, and I know it isn't titled as a special birthday, but this time, it is" he smiled. Lexi was stunned, no idea what to say. But instead she just hugged him.

"Thank you so much" she grinned "and yeah, I deserve this" she laughed slightly, before looking at him "Thank you really" she smiled before turning her head at the other family members coming to great her, while her mother guided her to the table with presents.

"I have to admit, I miss the dozen of presents we get for our birthdays" she smiled before turning to Clara 

"Happy birthday twinny, I won't let everyone celebrate just for me, we are in this together" she smiled hugging her tightly. Clara then placed her hands on her bump.

"Trust me, mum has made this day clear that she gave birth to two babies, not one" she smiled 

"Can't wait for January, meet my little niece" she grinned "Gonna spill the name yet?" she asked

"I don't know, been thinking about it, but I don't want all the attention on me, it's not fair"

"Hey, don't be stupid, I get a niece out of this, plus mum said she will do something extra for me tomorrow, even it out" Lexi rolled her eyes at her 

"I'll discuss it with the father"

"You know he had planned this for months, trying to get a venue, everyone together and all that"

"I...had no idea" she smiled at her before glancing at Jamie, watching him talk with the men of his family. He smiled her gently.

"Do you have hope? For you two?" she asked

"Honestly, I am so confused. He er...kissed me few weeks ago when she kicked for the first time, and then he said sorry I shouldn't have done that, like it was the spur of the moment. And he goes to the scans with me, holds my hand, and now this. I was expecting a dinner, not a party"

"You may both deny it, but I can see it, you both still love each other, but you are both stubborn, when this baby is born, you will fall in love with her and each other" she grinned, before watching Danny, Frank and Jamie walk over to her "catch you later" Clara smiled walking off.

"A bird informed me that something happened while you were out" Danny started the conversation

"I'm guessing the bird is your wife?" Lexi asked

"Good guess, tell us what happened, and we mean everything. I know it's you and Clara's party, but we need to know in case anything happens from now till tomorrow"Danny had a point."This morning I received a text; Happy Birthday, enjoy it while it lasts, it was unknown, so you can't call back, text back or anything, I deleted it- before you ask. Then at the shopping mall, a woman with brunette hair, complimented me on the dress, asked when I was due, and then said enjoy it while it lasts"

"Hmm, strange that happened, I think it might have a connection, we will look into it, I'm sure the store has CCTV, what was she wearing?" Danny asked

"Er, black top, black jacket, jeans, brown boots, her hair in a ponytail. No bag, no jewellery""Okay, we will look into it Monday morning, what happened after?"

"Well Hannah informed us that we had to leave, we were guided to the outside car park instead of underground, only to see that our SUV was on fire"

"You think the girl did it?" Jamie asked

"They think so, but we don't know until they go into it"

"Well let's hope they catch whoever they did it, could be a sign or a coincidence that a woman said the same thing the text did and the SUV was bombed" Jamie added

"Well I don't know, all I know, is that I want to focus on my shared birthday with Clara, forget the day, I haven't had a birthday since after my 16th, so please, no work talk or what happened today, it will freak my mum out, and ruin everything"

"I agree, let's enjoy tonight" Frank nodded before guiding Lexi to the end of the table, with her sister on the opposite, Jamie sitting next to Lexi on one side, the Reagan's up at Lexi's end, and her family down the other end with her sister.

As the night proceeded, everyone picked at the starters of salmon on little pita breads with a sauce, followed with drinks and the main, Lexi picking her favourite of king prawn spaghetti. Then desert of vanilla cheesecake with whipped cream. Stories were told, jokes followed by laughter, it was perfect for Lexi. The lights suddenly dimmed, and Lexi's heart raced, panic started to set, before Jamie and her mother came out with birthday cakes, calming her instantly, they always had separate cakes, Lexi preferred chocolate, Clara with sponge.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Clara and Lexi, happy birthday to you!" they sung, placing the cake in front of each girl, making a wish and blowing out the candle.

Sunday morning had arrived. And it was rare for Lexi to wake up with a smile but this morning she did.Last night was perfect, everyone was together like a family, Jamie always made sure Lexi was okay, being the birthday girl, he was just perfect towards her, she could never show him how thankful she was, until something popped into her head last night after a conversation about Joe.

"Do you think Joe would be proud of you? I never got to meet him, but I heard stories of how close you two were" Lexi asked Jamie.

"I hope so, I always looked up to him, he would have loved to meet our daughter, he may not be here, but he's always looking down, I just wish her could look at her and smile, saying he was Uncle Joe, but when she grows up, I'll tell her all about him" Jamie grinned.

Lexi remembered that moment, the idea popping into her head randomly. Luna Grace would never meet Joe, but maybe she could have something of his to remember him by.

Sunday dinner at 2pm had arrived; Lexi was ready and dressed before walking down seeing her mother, father, Clara and her two younger siblings.

"What are you lot doing here?" she asked

"Frank invited us, he just thought it would be a good idea" Marzia smiled hugging her daughter

"Oh, right"

"Which means you're invited Lexi, the whole of us, don't ask, just agree and sit at the table" 

Marzia winked before entering the dining room seeing more chairs set up with the kitchen table beside the table.

"Sleep well?" Frank asked

"Yes I did, what's with the occasion?" she asked

"I think it would be a kind gesture for us to invite you to the table, plus your side of the family will be family even more when your daughter is born" Frank answered guiding everyone to the table.

"Hey Uncle Jamie, have you thought of a name yet?" Nicky asked

"Er yeah we have actually" Jamie smiled, looking at Lexi unsure of what to say.

"Everyone is here, it feels like the right time to be honest" she told him.

Jamie nodded, before grinning "Her name will be Luna Grace, Luna is Italian for Moon, Grace is a beautiful name"

"That sounds beautiful" Erin agreed "Is Grace double barrelled or middle name?"

"Double barrelled, we haven't thought of a middle name or full name to be honest" Jamie admitted, before Lexi spoke up.

"I actually had an idea for the middle name" she told him

"Oh yeah? What were you thinking?" he asked."I was thinking of Luna Grace Jo/e Reagan" 

Silence was among the table"Jo/e as in our Joe?" he asked

"I know how close you were, after our conversation last night, I thought because she can't see Joe or ever meet him, she can have his name, along with the Reagan family name, after all I did choose Luna Grace" Jamie then had teary eyes

"T-thank you so much, you have no idea how much it means to me, and all of us"

"Of course, Jo/e is a unisex name, so we can spell it J O or J O E, your choice"

"I would like J O E" Jamie smiled taking Lexi's hand under the table in thanks.

"Joe will be proud of you, he never stopped" Lexi smiled squeezing his hand back, before dinner was served. 

(I am aware a lot of the chapters are mostly about the pregnancy; but I am trying not to go too fast, I wanted some drama during the pregnancy, let the relationships grow, show some development. But I promise at 9 months time, drama and action will grow!


End file.
